


A Healing Hand

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti Ethan Gold, Anti Michael Novotny, Apologies, Beds, Best Friends, Bottom Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Boys Kissing, Breakfast in Bed, Brian Needs a Hug, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Caretaking, Caring, Cold, Cold Weather, Comfort, Comfort Food, Confessions, Cooking, Couch Cuddles, Couches, Coughing, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Engagement, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fever, Fever Dreams, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Food, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Fun, Gay Male Character, Gentle Kissing, Getting Back Together, Hallucinations, Hanging Out, Happy, Happy Ending, Healing, Help, Home, Hope, Hospitalization, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Justin needs a hug, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Marriage Proposal, Medication, Monopoly (Board Game), Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Neglect, Not Canon Compliant, Nurses, Paperwork, Pneumonia, Protective Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), Protective Debbie Novotny, Protectiveness, Punching, Rewrite, Rings, Romantic Friendship, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scared Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), Scared Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Scrabble, Season/Series 03, Showers, Sick Character, Sick Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Sickfic, Slapping, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Soup, Surprises, Threats, Threats of Violence, Top Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), True Love, Watching Someone Sleep, Worried Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 45,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: With Debbie's persistence Brian goes with her to check on Justin at Ethan's. They end up taking Justin to the hospital when they get there.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Debbie Novotny, Brian Kinney & Jennifer Taylor, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Daphne Chanders & Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk), Daphne Chanders & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Emmett Honeycutt & Justin Taylor, Jennifer Taylor & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Justin Taylor & Debbie Novotny
Comments: 135
Kudos: 170





	1. Worrying About Justin

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: This takes place about a week after the anniversary party. Brian hasn't taken the Stockwell account yet and won't happen either. Ted hasn't gotten busted either for his website. Debbie is a lot better in this story than she is on the show. So defiantly AU.
> 
> AN2: I will never acknowledge that Justin and Ian were a couple (Gags), That is why it will not be tagged any this or any stories that I write.

Brian sat down in his usual seat at the diner looking around not seeing Justin. He was probably asking for it since he shouldn't even care about him. Justin walked out after all, picked another guy over him. It still sucked like hell, but he'd been too stupid to do what he should have. He should have man up and told Justin what he wanted. He sighed looking at the menu before picking his usual. He sat there for a few more moments before Debbie came over to take his order. He knew he was asking for it yet again, but he couldn't help but ask.

"He off today?" Brian asked after telling Debbie what he wanted. 

Debbie looked at Brian knowing who he meant. Unlike the others she could see it in his eyes that he missed Justin. Instead of making some comment like she usually would she sat down for a moment. She hadn't said anything even though she'd been wanting so badly to tell Brian he should go get Justin back. There was no way she could see Justin staying with the new thing. 

Justin hadn't even brought him around since the anniversary party that had ended so horribly. She was still so disappointed in her son, she'd finally gotten it out of Brian what Michael had said. It was the first time in a long time she'd cried herself to sleep. She hadn't raised her son to hate, but Michael hated Justin with a passion she couldn't understand. She had demanded that Michael apologize for what he'd said. The only thing she'd gotten was lip about how bad Justin was. 

"He's called in sick the last two days. He looked terrible Monday when he was working. He was pale as a ghost and coughing. I got him to mostly work with inventory so he wouldn't be around the food in case. If I knew where he was living I'd take him soup, but I don't." Debbie said giving Brian a look knowing he knew. "I'm worried about him, Brian. He wouldn't go to the doctor said he'd take something over the counter. We both know you love him even if you wouldn't say it out loud. He's lost Brian, his Brian Kinney radar got messed up and you didn't help much." She said with a sigh. She hadn't planned on butting into it, but she cared about Brian and Justin as if they were her own children. At the moment they were better than her own son. "Please, check on him or tell me where he lives so I can." She asked.

Brian tried not to show that he was worried because if Justin got sick it was always hell. He'd had a stomach bug once he'd been throwing up everything he ate. He'd done it so much he'd finally taken him to the doctor. Justin had begged him not to, but he'd been scared when he'd seen blood come up. There was also the cold that almost turned into bronchitis three months back. Justin's allergies could make things worse on him more than it would most people. He sighed knowing that he couldn't ignore it if Debbie was worried too. 

He could never ignore Justin if he thought he was as sick as she said he was. Just the thought of Justin being sick made him pissed. If he was sick he should go to the doctor, but Justin hated going. He'd always had to make him go in the past. He doubted the stupid fiddler would understand Justin's fears. After all the jerk off didn't know why Justin was terrified of hospitals or doctors. He knew that Justin never mentioned prom to the bastard cause he asked Justin. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"When do you get off?" Brian asked since it was already five. He'd just gotten off his self hoping for at least a glance at Justin before he left to go to the loft. 

"After I put your order in," Debbie said.

"I'm not that hungry, get your stuff. I know that you'll guilt trip me forever if I don't take you there." Brian said because he already felt guilty. 

He still felt like hell for not fighting harder to keep Justin. He also was going to kick his own ass if anything to Justin. He had missed two days because of work. Two days of going to the apartment standing outside of the door trying to bring his self to knock. 

Debbie got up from the booth going around not caring about Brian's protest hugging him as tight as she could. She went to clock out happy that Brian had given in without too much of a fight. She had doubted that Brian would fight her much on going to see Justin. She might not know where Justin lived, but she had a feeling that Brian did because he'd been there. 

She was more than worried about what was going on with Justin. She hadn't told Brian that he'd mentioned that the heat was busted in the apartment Monday. She'd offered him to stay with Vic and her til it was fixed since he was sick. He'd said he'd think about it, but he'd called in the next day. He had sounded horrible when she'd called him to see if he wanted soup. Justin had told her he would be okay. 

She should had known that her Sunshine would not be okay without Brian. Brian always took care of Justin even when they all gave Brian hell for it. It was so clear that Brian loved Justin like she'd said multiple times. She sighed hoping that they weren't too late if Justin had gotten worse. She got her coat and gloves before meeting Brian at the door. She knew that if there was anythign seriously wrong with Justin she was going to hate herself for not getting there sooner. 

She was also going to give that so called thing a piece of her mind. Justin wasn't loved if the guy he was with, which she didn't see it that way, didn't take care of him. The way she saw it Justin was always going to be with Brian. He'd just needed some time, but that time was over because even if she had to drag Justin kicking and screaming he was done with his so called new thing. Her son might be glad that Justin was out of their lives, but she was not. Michael would never understand the Brian that was hidden beneath all the layers. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian didn't say much on the ride to where the fiddler's apartment was. He refused to even think about Justin actually being with him. It was a train wreck waiting to happen and he knew that Justin would leave the asshole. He wanted Justin back, but he'd been stupid not knocking on the apartment door or just letting all that was in his heart out. He kept having the same horrible nightmare that he never got Justin back. He had told his self the next time he went to the apartment he'd actually knock. He wasn't going to be a coward, but his heart ached so badly. He had actually cried his self to sleep a time or two when he reached out for Justin and he wasn't there. He felt like he was in a pit of darkness that he couldn't find his way out of without Justin beside him. 

He could feel Debbie's worry pouring out of her which was out drowning the radio and his thoughts. He got out of the car going around to open the door for Debbie helping her out. He didn't want her to fall with the patches of snow on the sidewalk that hadn't melted. Debbie walked up the stairs with Brian before they went into the apartment building. 

She didn't even ask how Brian knew which one was the homewreckers. It was how she saw it, he'd ruined what had been goodish because Justin had been lost. She did put some blame on Brian, but the fiddler had been the one to sell cheap words that didn't mean a thing if you didn't put anything behind them. He had told Justin the words he wanted to hear it was the only way she could see Justin leaving. 

She knew from years of living life that words were cheap. Actions spoke louder than words ever could. She waited at the door after she knocked since Brian had pulled his hand back twice when he'd attempted to knock. It seemed like it was something he had done before. She wondered if Brian had come here doing just that and never got farther than attempting to knock. Brian looked like a ghost when she saw him lately. There was so much pain in his eyes too which was how she knew he was torn up about Justin.

Brian felt a chill go down him at how cold the building felt. He wasn't sure if it was from coming in the building from how cold it was outside or it was actually that cold inside. He had tried knocking before Debbie did, but if he knocked then he'd have to admit Justin was actually here. He was hoping that maybe he wouldn't be and maybe he was at Daphne's or his mom's. They waited for a few minutes, but the door didn't open. Debbie knocked again this time louder thinking that maybe Justin hadn't heard the knock if the TV was on. She just didn't hear anything and knew Justin liked having the music or TV up some. 

"Maybe he's not here. If he was sick like you said he could have gone to his mom's." Brian suggested though he took out his phone dialing the number one on his speed dial. 

He hadn't changed the number that was his first dialed even after he got the new phone. He'd even left Justin a message letting him know the number in case he needed it. He hadn't wanted to update his phone, but it had gotten broken. No, he'd smashed the damn thing into the wall in a moment of rage against his self for letting Justin leave. He had started realizing that he loved Justin. It scared him so he did the thing he always did which was to push him away hard and fast. He had counted on Justin's usual attempts at knowing he wasn't like that. His hope of Justin figuring it out had back fired so badly on him.

He didn't get an answer and hung up before he knocked louder than Debbie had on the door. He also called Daphne to see if Justin was there, he found out she hadn't even heard from him in two days. The last person he tried was Jennifer, but she was at a corperate meeting for realtors. She'd been there all week and hadn't heard from Justin since that Saturday before she'd left. She did mention that Justin had complained the landlord hadn't gotten around to fixing the heat. He told her not to worry before he hung up. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"If he went to the hospital or doctor sick I would know." Brian said. "He's under my insurance so they'd contact me if he was there. The credit card hasn't been used I gave him for emergencies either." Brian added before he knocked on the door again. It didn't matter that Justin didn't live with him. He wasn't about to turn off the cards or insurance knowing something could happen. 

"I don't like this Brian. What if he got worse and of course that no good piece of work isn't even here. I saw him yesterday near the comic book store playing that horrible instrument. It sounded like cats being strangled." Debbie said. "Are you still his power of attorney too?" She asked after a moment wondering if Brian had changed the forms, but she doubted he had. 

"Of course not, you think I'd leave his medical rights in the hand of that romantic crazed nut. He'd keep Justin alive forever thinking he'd recover. Justin made it clear he doesn't want that even if..." Brian trailed off not wanting to think about if Justin was dying and he had to pull the plug. "Screw this, I have legal rights for his health. Call that boyfriend of yours because I might need something dropped." He said before he pulled out his wallet finding his gym card using it to work the door open. He really was thankful for the lessons that Lindsay had given him in college on how to do what he was. 

Debbie smiled watching Brian as he got the door open on the first try. She followed him inside looking around the apartment. It was freezing inside just as much as it was in the hallway. She brought her hands up to her mouth blowing on them because even through her gloves it was cold. Justin was lying on the couch with only a thin blanket on him. 

Debbie was shocked thinking that he should have more cover than that with how cold it was in the apartment. They had heard the horrible cough that Justin let out before they'd started towards the bedroom. She woud have thought he would be in the bed not on a couch. She was even more ticked off at her self for not checking on him sooner.

~TBC~


	2. Checking Into The ER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Debbie get Justin out of the freezing apartment taking him to the hospital. Debbie gives 'Ian' a piece of her mind for what has come to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Thanks for the reviews that you all have given and kudos. Here's the next chapter of my story.
> 
> AN2: Before ask I know first hand some people are stubborn because I have gone through this multiple times with my Gma in the past when she was convinced it was a cold, but we knew it wasn't.

"Justin, Sunshine." Both Brian and Debbie said, but Brian got there first.

Brian pulled the blanket back as Justin continued coughing. He could hear the wheezing in his chest as he tried coughing the mucus up that wasn't coming up. Justin was paler than he'd been when he'd been in the coma. He was pissed that Justin was this sick and he hadn't gone to the doctor. He was this bad and no one knew about it, if Debbie hadn't insisted, giving him the mom look, he didn't know if he'd checked on him. He probably would have though, he came by here every day. If not for work he would have been here already. He was the stalker this time because he missed Justin. 

"Brian?" Justin asked in a weak voice before he started coughing again. 

He was sure he was seeing things since he wasn't even with Brian anymore. He had been seeing Brian for days in his mind since his cold got worse. He kept thinking it would go away, but he'd realized it wasn't. If he'd been able to get up he would have gone to the doctor. He didn't even know what day it was. He felt like death warmed over and he was sure he was dying. He hadn't felt like this since he'd been twelve and gotten pneumonia. 

Brian had saved him from getting this bad the last time he'd started getting a cold. It felt twice as worse now though and he couldn't get the stuff up. It hurt to breathe and his throat hurt more when he coughed. He was freezing, but sweating at the same time. He was also scared to go to the doctor, but had known he would die if he didn't. He had told his self when the fuck hole of a... no Ethan was not his boyfriend. A boyfriend would have helped him not left him on the couch. 

"I'm right here, Justin." Brian said terrified seeing Justin like he was. 

Brian didn't think about what he was doing he scooped Justin up in his arms feeling how feverish he was, but Justin was shaking. He looked over at Debbie holding Justin to him telling her they were going now. He wasn't about to walk out of there leaving Justin like he was. He couldn't believe that Justin was this bad and he wasn't in the hospital. He couldn't believe that Justin let it get this bad either. He had to think of something else right now though instead of putting all the blame in one place. There were two people that deserved it the most, the fuck off and his self. Brian handed Debbie the keys to the car so she could unlock it for him. When they were walking down the last steps that was when the uncaring bastard made his appearance.

"What do you think you're doing? He's got a cold and you can't just kidnap him to go fuck him." Ethan said looking at Brian as if he was the one doing something wrong by just being in the same area Justin was. "You don't love him or care about him unless you want to fuck him. So hand him over so I can take him back to the couch." 

"Like you give a damn about, Sunshine." Debbie said getting right in Ethan's face slapping him as hard as she could in the face before Brian could say anything. "He is sick as he can be and you have him in that freezer you call an apartment. He was sick Monday as it was, but went to work because he wanted to have some heat. I should have made him come to my house right then. The only thing that you're doing is putting him in the grave. You should have gotten him help you piece of shit. What kind of fucking person puts the person they are with on the damn couch? Brian cares more about him that you ever will. He sat beside him for two fucking weeks when he was in that coma. He loves him even if he doesn't say it in words, but I am telling you this right now. If you dare come near Justin I will have my cop boyfriend charge you with neglect so fast you'll never be able to play another day on that god awful instrument. Now we are taking Sunshine to the fucking hospital like you should have days ago." Debbie said taking a breath. "One more thing, you are not dating. You have never been dating either, he was lost and confused. So you better not even think he's been your boyfriend. You are a nightmare that is all." She finished before going over to the 'Vette with Brian. 

"Let him keep you awake then all he does is cough and wine in his sleep about Brian." Ethan shouted putting his hand to his face that was still stinging. "Fucking piece of shit."

"Go to hell." Debbie said not looking back.

Brian would have smiled if he wasn't so worried about Justin at the moment. Debbie would do exactly what she said too and he knew it. She'd fucking slapped Ian right there which he doubted the asshole would do anything legal wise about. He would have to admit what he'd done by not getting Justin help sooner. If Ian tried contacting Justin he would defiantly be sorry. Debbie never did go back on a threat she made when it came to someone she loved. He probably should have called an ambulance, but he hadn't wanted Justin to stay another second in that hell hole. He walked across the street before realizing he couldn't drive and hold Justin too. 

"You're driving, I'm not letting go of him." Brian said handing her the keys.

"I haven't driven a car in ten years." Debbie said, but after a second of looking at Justin who was holding onto Brian she went around to the passenger side opening the door for Brian. "We just won't tell anyone about this. I'm not sure if it's still valid." She said before closing the door once Brian was in. She was definitely hoping that this was like riding a man and you didn't forget how to do it.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

They made it to the hospital without any major problems and after a few minutes behind the wheel Debbie had done fine. Brian had carried Justin inside trusting Debbie to park the car because he had to take care of the man he loved. He should have never let Justin leave the loft. If he'd known it would be this bad he would have acted like a better person. One of the nurses had come over telling him to bring Justin right back before he'd even finished telling her what was wrong. She'd seen Justin's face how pale and the should of his cough alone had her cringing. 

"He may have pneumonia. He's been sick since Monday I know and the heat was off in the place he was at. I'm his POA and I got a list of everything he's allergic to in my wallet." Brian said. He didn't want to have to leave Justin alone and was relieved when she told him to follow her. "He's been coughing, but nothing's coming up. I could hear it in his chest and the wheezing is really bad. I don't know if he took anything for it." He added.

"I'm going to need that list and for you to fill out paperwork. We can do it back here while we're getting him on an IV." The nurse said as she got Brian to lay Justin on the ER bed. 

Once Brian laid Justin down he pulled out the list which was on a front and back laminated card. He'd had it made because he'd gotten tired of having to re-write the thing when he'd had to pull it out. One of the other nurses took it going over the list while another started setting up to run the IV. He was given a clipboard with paperwork and the card of Justin's allergies back after they'd put it on the computer. 

Every time Justin coughed it made him want to take it from Justin. It also made him feel that much guilt for not doing something before this happened. He worked on filling out the papers watching the nurse put an oxygen mask on Justin. When it came to the part about the address he put the loft's because Justin wasn't going back to the damn fiddler. The thing was Justin hadn't changed his address over the last week since he'd left him. 

Debbie had ended that relationship and if she hadn't he would have. Justin could have died being there and the fucker had said Justin had a cold. He'd known the second Justin coughed it wasn't any cold that could be fixed with over the counter meds. If the damn fucker didn't know what Justin was allergic to he could have killed him also. He wondered if he even rated high enough to be told of all of Justin's allergies. Justin had told him the night they had fucked for the first time. Though Justin always refereed to it as something more.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"We're going to need you to sign these also. We need to do chest x-ray to see how bad his lungs are. We're also going to have to run blood work and more fluids. The doctor hasn't seen him yet, but I've been a nurse for over ten years. The way he sounds you were right. I'm just hoping it's not in both of his lungs." The nurse said being honest with Brian. 

Brian signed the papers before he gave them back so she could start doing what needed to be done. He wanted Justin to be able to get better as soon as he could. He finished the paper work giving it to the woman at the desk just outside of the room. He gave her his insurance card since it had Justin under the same plan. He also showed her the paper that gave him the legal right to decide on Justin's behalf. She made copies of each of them before giving them back. 

By then Justin was being taken for x-rays and they'd decided to do a CT scan on his chest to get a better look if the x-rays didn't help enough. He had hoped that he'd never be back here with Justin. He knew that it was going to take time for Justin to recover. It wasn't as bad as the bashing had been, but he knew that he could have died from this too. There were people that died all the time from flu and pneumonia. 

"One second." Brian said to the tech guy that was taking Justin for the tests. "You listen to me Justin. You are going to be okay, Sunshine. You are going to get better and I will be here taking care of you. I will always take care of you." He said kissing the top of Justin's head before he let the guy take Justin away. 

"Love you, even if you're my imagination." Justin said weakly almost too low for the busy hospital. 

It about broke Brian's heart knowing that Justin thought it was the fever that had him hallucinating that he was there. Had he destroyed Justin that much for him to not believe that he wouldn't turn his back on him. He looked in the room that Justin had occupied that was empty without the bed. He sighed rubbing his hand over his face knowing he had to make good on the promise he made. He would be there to take care of Justin unlike what he'd already been getting which was nothing.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin had closed his eyes after listening to his imaginary Brian again. He was sure that he wasn't going to see Brian again. He had let the cold go too far, he'd let his self go too far with what he thought was on the other side with Ethan. This was going to be his payback, the karma for leaving Brian. He was going to have to die alone never getting back with Brian. He groaned as he was moved around hearing other voices talking. He couldn't bring his self to open his eyes though. When he finally did all he saw was really bright lights and he figured any moment know he was going to go.

Another round of coughing that made his entire body hurt started. He felt like something wanted to come up, but it was caught somewhere in his throat and chest. He started gasping trying to breathe before he felt a fresh air going into his lungs again. His hand going up touching a mask over his face. He blinked his eyes open seeing someone standing over him again. His hears were hurting which he was sure were stopped up from the crap he had. He wanted Brian, that's all he wanted to be able to see Brian, his not the imaginary one.

"Brian, want Brian. Please take me to him or call him. I want my Brian all you're doing is making it worse." Justin shouted thinking it was Ethan near him trying to get away. The shouting led to couching though and a hand holding him still at first only to raise him up so he was leaning to the side.

"Son, you need to not talk right now. You're really sick and it only makes it worse when you get upset. I'm not sure who Brian is, but I'll let someone know. Just close your eyes and rest." The man said who had been in the room running the machine. 

Justin sighed. "My future husband, if he would have only admitted he loved me. He is the love of my life, but I fucked it up." He choked out before closing his eyes trying to cry, but he was so dehydrated nothing would come out. He drifted off to what he hoped was only sleep and not death.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter the third one will be up Saturday. Thanks to multiple people asking for twice a week posts. The story is complete I'm just going slow so I can work on the other two lonig stories I have to finish so can post them too. Thanks for the patients. Since this is finished, but if want Ian to get into trouble legally I can always do another story where does maybe let me know.


	3. Not Walking Pneumonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian sits with Justin in his hospital room not wanting to leave his side. He talks to him even though he's sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Vic32 What Emmett says is what I came up with from what you said in our chat. Hope like.
> 
> AN2: As requested by many readers this is the second chapter for this week. I'll post them on Wednesdays and Saturdays until the story is complete. There are nine chapters left after this one.

Debbie was sitting in the waiting area when Brian came out. They had been there over four hours with Justin. The doctor had been running tests and pumping him full of fluids along with antibiotics. He was severely dehydrated which had been obvious. They weren't sure when he'd ate last however, but were using the fluids to get what he needed in him for the moment. 

The x-rays had come back that it hadn't gone into double pneumonia, but the regular was bad enough. She was feeling guilty that she hadn't made him come to her house. She should have gone to check on him sooner too she thought. Being busy at work with others calling in sick was no excuse for letting Justin slide in her mind. Brian had already been out once when they'd taken Justin for x-rays and a CT scan. 

"What did they say besides that he has Pneumonia?" Debbie asked meeting Brian half way.

"Their trying to find him a room. As bad as he was when I brought him in even if it wasn't walking pneumonia they're keeping him. Four days at the minimum six at the most and when he does get released he has to stay inside for a week longer. With his allergies it took them some time, but they did find some medication they could give him." Brian said letting out a breath. 

He had known it was going to be no way that he could take Justin back home with him as bad as he was. He had been hoping maybe it wasn't as severe as it could be. It hadn't been and he thanked ever who was watching over Justin. It had been close to going into double pneumonia, but he'd gotten him there in time. They had also told him that ever who he had been staying with should have done brought him in. If he had come in the day before or two days even, going to his own doctor, would have prevented him from being as sick as he was. As cold as it was the weather and lack of heat could turn a cold into pneumonia fast. 

The doctor hadn't been happy either wanting to know the actual person who would let someone suffer. Brian had told the doctor it would be dealt with. He wasn't sure when, but didn't tell the doctor that. He knew for a fact that it would be dealt with and a part of him knew that it was going to be Justin that sought the revenge in the end. He also knew that if he went back to that apartment instead of taking care of Justin he'd be charged with either murder or attempted. Ian had better have been damn glad that Debbie hadn't punched his lights out. He'd best be glad that he had been carrying Justin or he would have done just that. 

It still made him sick the bastard had said take him back to the couch. There was no way in hell he wouldn't fight for Justin to stay with him. He doubted that Justin would fight him though. The tech who had brought Justin back had said congrats on the engagement. He hadn't know what the world he'd been talking about. He mentioned Justin had said they were future husbands in one of his moments of consciousness after they had done the CT on him. He hadn't told the guy any different, but he wasn't sure where Justin's mind was at the moment. He had to be hallucinating things when he was awake. It didn't matter though because he wasn't ever sending Justin away. He'd take care of him, love him, he'd marry him one day in the future if that was what Justin really wanted. 

Brian told her that they had given Justin something to sleep and he hadn't known nothing really when he was awake. He didn't mention about the engagement that Justin thought they were in. However, he did mention that Justin wasn't in the right mind space. He didn't even know where he was. Justin had also been begging for Ian to call someone, him. He'd heard Justin clear as day even though it had been between coughs. He wanted Ian to call him to take him somewhere if he wouldn't. He wanted to come home to him since he wasn't loved by the bastard. He kept telling him he was safe, but he Justin didn't realize it was him.

He looked down when he told her what Justin kept repeating. It had almost broken him looking at Justin lying in the bed. It had felt like he was reliving the bashing, except for the fact Justin was awake and there was no blood. Before Justin had fallen asleep he'd told him he could come home. He'd gladly take him back and they could forget this ever happened. He promised him that he would survive to drive him crazy about where he left his stuff when he moved back home. He'd wanted to tell him he loved him, but Justin had fallen back asleep. He wanted to make sure Justin was aware when he did say those words. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I'm staying here, I need to make some phone calls, but I'm not leaving him." Brian said finally looking up at Debbie. "I should have said what he wanted to hear. Why couldn't I just tell him how I felt? I can't live without him, I haven't even slept in the bed since he left. I've been sleeping in the floor on this huge cushion thing or the couch. Why did I push him away?" He needed some kind of answer because he didn't understand his self. "I don't care if he broke the rules, I don't care that he fucked that asshole. The only thing I care about is him coming home and getting out of here." He couldn't believe he was confessing to Debbie, but he needed to talk to someone. 

"To answer your question I don't know, but when he is awake and actually aware of what is going on you better fucking tell him you love him. I should wack you both upside the head for those mother fucking rules. He played by them for the most part until you started breaking them yourself. You went to Chicago instead of taking him to Vermont like you promised. What the hell is it with you kissing Michael the way you seem to do at the weirdest times? You don't kiss your best friend like that when you're in a relationship, which you were. All it does is make Michael think there is a chance when we know that there never is or was. So you better fix this and take him home when he can go. I'll make sure that his stuff is gotten from that piece of shit thing." Debbie said in a tone that no one dared going against when she used it. 

Brian nodded glad that he had her right now because if he was alone he would be going stir crazy. He handed her the keys to the 'Vette back that she'd given him earlier so she could go home. She shook her head though as Carl walked in the doors. She'd called him to come get her when he got off work. She wasn't about to drive the car again especially now that it was dark. She told him to call and if she didn't hear from him by morning she'd come back to check on them. 

"Thanks," Brian said kissing her on the cheek. "Was there any complaint filed?" He asked looking at Carl when he came over.

"No and the way that Debbie put the fear of God into him I don't think he will if he's smart." Carl said.

"That man is the definition of not smart. He let Sunshine suffer, he used pretty little words to lure him away from Brian, and that is the lowest form of manipulation if I have ever saw it. Justin's Brian radar was messed up of course he would have been lost for a bit." Debbie said before looking back at Brian. "You are going to fix this though and the first words out of your mouth better be I love you or I'm sorry. Both would be the best for what you put Justin through. That little slime ball might have hooked him, but you let him take the bait. I love you as another son, but fix this, Kiddo. This right here is too scary of a wake up call to just let it go." She added with gentleness in her voice by the time she finished. 

She saw the look on Brian's face before she added that Justin getting pneumonia was not his fault. It was the landlord for not fixing the heat. Justin already had a cold and no heat hadn't helped. The piece of work fiddler hadn't helped either by not getting him to a doctor. Just putting a blanket on Justin was nothing. She didn't want Brian to feel guilty on Justin being here. She wanted him to fix the fact they weren't together. She knew that when Justin left he was going to Brian's. She said she'd have someone go pick his stuff up. Carl offered to go with the person so it wouldn't be any problems. 

"I will, I'm going to go back there see if they found him a room. Thanks for everything." Brian said before he gave her a hug. He needed it at the moment and Debbie squeezed as tight as she could. She loved Brian even when she gave him hell she still loved him. She might want to strangle him like Michael at times, but she loved him so much. Though right now she wanted to do more than strangle her son since she knew what he'd really said about Justin. It scared her that those words being out in the universe even thought could have come true in another day if they hadn't gone to Justin.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

It was another hour before the hospital found Justin a room since Brian had told them he wanted a private room for Justin. He really thought all rooms should be private so that patients could heal faster. Having someone in a room with you could make you stress more if too loud or if they hated you. He hadn't had any say in Justin's care the last time, but the one thing he had done was make sure Justin had a private room. Jennifer hadn't been thrilled about it, but not once had she complained when it got switched. Especially since her ex-husband hadn't even gone to check on Justin then.

Brian sat beside the bed in a chair holding Justin's hand looking at him. Justin was sleeping which he was happy about. He had looked like he hadn't slept in a few days, which if he'd been coughing so much he probably hadn't. The nurse had given him two fresh bags of fluids before she had left. One was an antibiotic while the other was to re-hydrate him since he hadn't been. Since he had sat down he hadn't let Justin's hand go. He kept listening to the machines beeping while watching Justin's chest rise and fall. He could hear how bad he sounded as he breathed. The rattling was horrible and he could only hope it would go away and wouldn't affect his lungs in the future.

They had the oxygen still going until his lungs cleared up more. If he was awake the next day he'd get a breathing treatment to help speed things along. He had asked about everything they were giving Justin double checking to make sure he wasn't allergic. He didn't need to look at the list either, he had it memorized. If not for situations like this he wouldn't carry the card. He had made one for Justin and the rest of the family too. While they had been getting Justin a room he had called Jennifer and Daphne both. He had called them to look for Justin and they'd be worried about him. 

He knew that they'd both show up the next day like they said they would. It might be later for his mom since she had to drive back in the morning though. He'd told her not to make the trip tonight. She had been upset on the phone and he didn't want anything to happen to her. He had offered to have someone go get her if she needed that in the morning. She had promised that a nights sleep and knowing Justin was with him would help on the drive back. Daphne had given him a lecture for being a scared chicken for not doing something before Justin left. She had been the most pissed he had ever heard her be. It had been more so than when he'd gotten a tongue lashing for what he'd gotten Justin for his birthday, the hustler. 

"I got so many regrets, Justin. I know I said I don't do them, but I lied. I got a pile of them stacking up against me everyday. Letting you go was the worst one I made." Brian said running his thumb over the back of Justin's hand. "I wanted to make you happy, but if I'd just said what you wanted I could have. I forgive you, I'm the one that pushed you to him. I only hope you can forgive me when you wake up. If I hadn't been so stupid you wouldn't be lying here in another hospital bed. This time it is my fault no matter what you or anyone tells me."

He closed his eyes letting the tears fall because he was scared thinking of how it could have gone if he hadn't gotten to Justin when he did. Pride was never a good thing to keep at times. He loved Justin and he would tell him that when he woke up. He was going to show Justin how much too. He hoped he could be forgiven for what he'd help cause too. He wasn't going to take Justin for granted again.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is the third chapter of this story. Glad you are all enjoying it. The next will be up Wednesday as usual. I'll post twice a week until it's complete.


	4. Justin Wakes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin has visitors even though he's still sleeping away recovering. He finally wakes up after sleeping all day in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: The information about the levels of pneumonia I found on Google so if wrong or misunderstood sorry, but only way to learn about things is to research. I'm not a doctor or nurse, but have dealt with it plenty of times like I said in previous chapter. Later information about Nebulizer is also from present day experience. 
> 
> AN2: Sjmpets I hope you like what included below from what you said. I added it in the last edit before the chapter went up.

Justin slept through the night even with the nurses coming to check on him every hour like clock work. Daphne showed up as soon as visiting hours started bringing Brian food and coffee. She might be upset with him, but she knew he wasn't going to leave Justin's side for anything sort of the bathroom. Luckily the private room had one of those so he didn't have to go far for that. They sat watching over Justin only moving away when the nurse came to take more blood along with changing the IV bags. 

They talked some, but it was never about what happened. Neither of them wanted to talk about what had lead to now. Daphne had done plenty of yelling at him on the phone and the once in person. After all she had slapped him and not in the back of the head like Debbie did at times to Michael. She'd promised pain that day, more than the slap, if he hadn't fixed Justin. So there was no need for her to say it again. She knew Brian was fixing what he'd done. He had gone with Debbie to get Justin so in her mind that situation was fixed. 

She may have gone over to Ian's this morning before coming to the hospital. She might have slugged him in the face and told him that she hoped his dick froze off the next time his heat went out. She knew she could have gotten in a lot of trouble. Though she was sure the asshole wasn't going to do anything. He had looked up at her in shock from his spot on the floor. She'd also noticed that the lying asshole had some other guy in his apartment. 

She had shaken her head asking if he'd been fucking around before Justin's spot on the bed had gotten colder or had he done it the night he'd tossed Justin on the couch too. Justin had been out of his mind with hallucinations from being sick so maybe the fucker did it then. She hadn't waited for an answer, but she had grabbed the one thing that had been there near the door that was Justin's. She'd gotten his messenger bag which she had given to Brian when she got there. She might have mentioned he should burn the thing after getting what was inside out. She had gone through the sketch book inside removing the drawings of Ian though. She had known from Brian that someone was getting the rest of Justin's things, but she'd wanted his bag to get rid of anything Ian related. 

Justin would think her instead of complain that she'd done it. She was going to burn the things as soon as she could. It might rid them of the horribleness that had been the Ian disaster. She had to laugh when she was leaving realizing she'd started calling him that. She'd heard it from Brian on the phone when he'd called and started using the name ever since. It had a better sound because she had loved the name Ethan before if she thought of the asshole as Ian it could restore the love for the name. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Daphne didn't leave until noon, which was when Jennifer showed up. Justin could only have two visitors, really one, but Brian wasn't leaving so it got over looked. The nurses had seen how Brian was, he wasn't going to leave for nothing. One of them remembered him from the year before when he'd shown up while Justin was in the coma. She had helped ease some of the worry by explaining things a little better than the others had. 

Justin didn't have the worst case of pneumonia that could lead to death. Even though he looked and sounded awful he only had level two of pneumonia since there was four kinds. She also let him know he had gotten Justin there in time so it wouldn't go into walking pneumonia like it could have if he hadn't come in. 

Jennifer had thanked the nurse for the information along with Brian. The nurses knew that they were worried with Justin's allergies so each time they were asked what they were giving him; they answered without annoyance. Jennifer had felt better seeing Justin, but she was still upset with herself that she hadn't done something more. She could have gotten him to stay at her place while she was gone. She also spoke her mind about the piece of work that Justin had been staying with. 

She tried getting Brian to understand it wasn't his fault it happened. She had been able to see how much he loved her son by the things he did. She had saw them like a neon sign even if she had been furious when he'd been in the coma. She'd let things blind her because Justin was there and she'd blamed Brian. However, a voice in the back of her head had always said he cares, he loves my son.

They talked about other things as well to get their minds off Justin some. She had sold two houses since the last time they talked, which had been the Monday before. If she hadn't been out of town they would have had dinner that Monday too. It had been something they had been doing for a while now. A couple of times Justin had been there, but others it was Brian and her only. She didn't even remember how it started really only that Brian had invited her for dinner one evening. 

She didn't tell Brian out right, but she thought of him as another son. She loved the man for caring so much for her son. She had wanted to strangle both of them for where things had been going, but they had to figure it out their selves. She knew it was stupid to say that now, but she'd had the same problem once, with her ex husband before she'd divorced the bastard. She knew that Brian and Justin were going to do better now. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Debbie came to visit after Carl, Emmett, and she had finished getting Justin's things from Ian's. She had used the key he'd given her the night before, when she said she would get his things, to get in the loft. With the three of them it hadn't taken long and Carl had dared Ian to say a word. He could find a way to charge him with some kind of crime if he protested. He had informed him that what he had not done for Justin was considered neglect. It was also along the lines of abuse for making him suffer. 

He would ruin his career that he hadn't even started on yet. Carl might not know Justin well, but he knew Debbie and would help her since he cared about her. He also couldn't stand people that abused others and it made him sick to know that Justin had only been tossed on the couch. If it wasn't abuse to let someone almost die like could have happened he didn't know what was. He had to calm Debbie down at one point though when they had gotten there finding some other guy in the apartment that was obviously there for another reason than class. The guy had been naked and hadn't moved from the bed.

Emmett had been the last out of the apartment with Justin's art supplies. He had told Ian that if he went within a hundred feet of Justin he'd show him a world of pain he never knew existed. People might think that he was flamboyant, but he had another side that his friends had never met. Ian would be wishing he'd never set eyes on Justin when he got done with the pain he'd cause him. He thought about what Brian had once done for revenge, but he'd use something more than a locker door. He was thinking maybe a hammer at first smash all of Ian's fingers so he could never play again. That seemed too easy though, he would rather do something more damaging than only his fingers. He'd left the apartment with that, glad to be away from the place, which had been warm as could be. 

The heat had been fixed by then, which Debbie might have found the number of the landlord and given him an ear full. There might have been mention of a lawsuit that could be filed if Justin wanted to press charges when he woke up. She thought he should know about it and that he could be held reliable for Justin's medical bills. She wasn't even sure if that was true when she'd been saying it. It was clear the man thought it was if he'd gotten the heat going again though. The only thing she hadn't mentioned was a name since she wasn't even sure if Justin's name was on the place. It was why she didn't think it could happen, but it had gotten a match lit under the man to get the heat going.

Brian had heard all of that from them, except Emmett hadn't told him exactly what he'd said. He'd just said that Ian wouldn't be found if he got near Justin again. It hadn't surprised him though because he knew that there was another side of Emmett. The way he sometimes got ticked when he called him Honeycutt and that glare that went with it. There might have been a time when Emmett had also said a locker door had been too easy for that asshole in high school. He should have done more than slam it on his fingers, his dick would have been better. Yeah he knew that Emmett had another side to him that was well hidden away.

Ted had shown up as well before the end of visiting hours with dinner for Brian. They had talked for a little bit. Ted had done most of the talking since Brian had been watching Justin mostly just nodding along. He'd been talked out Ted figured by the time he had gotten there. He had wanted to say something more than he had, but hadn't been sure if it had been the right time. He had however brought Brian some clothes to change into. Brian had thanked him for them since no one else had thought about bringing those items. He hadn't even asked how Ted had gotten into the loft to get them. Then again he hadn't needed to know since Ted had brought him something he'd definitely needed. 

Debbie had been the one that had sent the food by Ted for Brian. She had cooked up a storm when she'd gotten back home from the hour she'd spent there herself. Debbie had said she'd make a pot of soup if Justin wanted it once he was out of the hospital too. Brian had thanked her for the idea, but he wanted to make it his self. She had smiled knowing that he would do good. She had also written the recipe down so that Brian would have it. It might be days before Justin got out, but at least he'd have it ready. When it came time he'd have to get the ingredients, but that wouldn't be a problem. The soup she made wasn't loaded down with the extra salt that the store cans had in it.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

It had been a long day and Justin had slept through everyone being there. The antibiotics that he was being given helped with sleep as well. Rest was what he needed the most, but after Ted had been gone for about an hour Justin started stirring. It took another ten minutes before he opened his eyes however. The doctor had changed the antibiotics so that he could wake. It was just as strong, but without the sleep aid in it. Brian sat at the edge of his seat taking Justin's hand when he'd seen his head turn right before his eyes opened. 

"Hey Stud, let me see those beautiful eyes of yours for longer than a minute." Brian said with a smile using the nickname he had called Justin the year before asking him to dance that night of the Pride-fest. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I wasn't hallucinating?" Justin asked in a weak voice tightening his grip on Brian's hand the best he could. "I'm sorry I was horrible to you. You saved me again." He said so low if Brian hadn't been sitting so close he wouldn't have heard him. 

His throat hurt so much, but he wanted to make sure he wasn't going crazy. His ears were hurting too, but when he tried to rub it Brian stopped his hand. He figured it was probably better not to, but his ear hurt so much. They had been popping when he'd sneezed or coughed. He had been so fucking stubborn he knew about going to the doctor. 

"We can share blame later right now the only thing you are going to do is focus on getting better. You didn't dream it, I just wish I had gone there sooner. If I wasn't so stubborn I would have knocked on the damn door the times I had gone there." Brian sighed wiping the tears away from Justin's eyes. "Don't cry okay, we both fucked up. I'm the one that's sorry, I should have told you how much I love you. I was an idiot terrified that I wasn't enough so I did the stupid thing by pushing you away. No one has ever cared about me or loved me the way you have Justin. You never put a price on your love even when I was a fucking moron you still kept loving me. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked feeling his own tears trying to escape. 

He had thought about what he was going to tell Justin all day. When everyone had come in he had listened to them, talked a little, but he'd mostly been focusing on Justin. What he could say that would make him believe he was going to cherish him this time around. He used to treat Justin like a yo-yo before he bashing. He'd stopped for a little while, then it had started back again. He knew that Justin should have walked away from him and never looked back many times. He had swore he wouldn't treat Justin like he was only his fuck toy ever again.

"I never stopped loving you." Justin whispered before adding he forgave Brian. "I'll always forgive you and love you."

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin couldn't help the tears though. He was relieved that he hadn't been dreaming that Brian had shown up to take him away. He had wanted to go to the doctor, but he'd thought he could have waited another day. He hadn't felt as bad the night before, but knew he should have gone to the doctor earlier that day anyways. He'd eaten dinner and had taken some medicine, but he'd coughed all night long. He had wanted to feel warm, but when he'd tried seeking some body heat out; he'd been taken to the couch. He had been shocked being told he could stay there because his so called 'boyfriend' needed sleep. 

NO, he thought to his self that the bastard was never his boyfriend. Brian was the only one that had ever cared about him in that way. He hadn't even given him any cover, he'd pulled the blanket off the back of the couch down. It hadn't even been a full blanket really since it had holes in it. The couch hadn't been comfortable either it was the piece of crap one he'd helped move into the assholes apartment.

It had been the last straw, but he hadn't been able to move to get his phone. He'd wanted to call Brian so bad. He'd known if he did he would come since he had started realizing Brian did love him. He'd been so stupid, but now he was stuck in a hospital bed again; this time from his own stupidity. He could have taken his mom or Debbie up on their offers. Daphne had offered too, but if he'd wanted to go home. Brian was the home he'd wanted to go to. He had the damn loft key still, he could have gone there and doubted Brian would have thrown him out.

He felt relief though because Brian was here. He'd heard him say he loved him, he wasn't dreaming. He remembered other words from some point in time as well. Some he had been saying his self and was glad that Brian hadn't bailed since he could recall telling someone that Brian was his future husband. He really had been out of it if he'd been saying that Justin thought. Yet it felt nice having Brian beside him at the moment. Who was he kidding it was wonderful. 

"You keep scaring me like that and I'm going to have to spank you once we can do that again." Brian said before he kissed Justin's cheek. He placed one on his forehead too before resting his against Justin's. "I love you, I promise I'm going to take care of you this time." He needed to tell the doctor Justin was awake, but he wanted to hold onto him a little longer. 

Justin brought his arm up that didn't have the IV in it hugging Brian to him. He finally broke letting out a sob. He'd wanted that for days, maybe longer if he thought about it. All the pretty little words had meant nothing from the asshole when he'd been sick. Brian held onto Justin as tight as he dared not wanting to hurt him. He kept telling him he loved him, that it would be okay, and he was safe. 

Brian had been there helping him get through his anxiety from the bashing. He'd helped him be able to walk down the street alone again. He'd helped him accept being touched again. No one else would have done that for him. He was going to need Brian for a different reason this time though. His entire body hurt, but unlike the day before when he'd been dehydrated that nothing came out tears were this time.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful reviews you have been giving me. I added more to this chapter on the last edit before posting. It was 11kb's on the document is 18kb now so got a lot more to read here. Chapter 5 will be up Saturday as promised if no snow or anything.


	5. Going Home With Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian takes Justin home with him after the hospital releases him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: I wanted to move the story along so I skipped this chapter ahead four days. If like Michael take a back seat for this chapter cause not positive towards him.

It was four days before Justin got out of the hospital after he woke up. Brian hadn't left his side unless it was to go to the bathroom. Debbie, Jennifer, and Daphne had come in to visit plenty of times during the days. Lindsay and Melanie had called to check on him since they didn't want to give anything to Justin since they both had a cold. Ben had come by as well multiple times checking on Justin. Brian hadn't bothered asking why one person hadn't called or anything. He knew that Michael and Justin still weren't getting along. 

He'd told Debbie and Ben both that if he couldn't be nice it was best if he didn't show up. He wasn't even in the mood to be around Michael after what happened at the anniversary party. There was no reason for him to really see him knowing that Michael had gone on and on about Justin should have died. He had nightmares after the bashing that Justin had died. Those had come back after what Michael had said. 

He had woken up multiple times during the nights while Justin had been in the hospital before bringing him home now. Justin had given him a look asking what was wrong. He hadn't wanted to say not wanting to stress Justin out. So he'd said it was just bad dreams from the last time. He wasn't sure if Justin had bought it, but he hadn't asked for details. Of course Justin had woken up a few times on his own thinking he was still back in the freezing apartment. He had calmed Justin's fears letting him know he was safe each time. His own nightmares had taken a back seat wanting to make sure Justin knew he was okay. 

Ted and Emmett had brought Justin a bag of things he had wanted since he'd kept freezing no matter how many blankets he had. The hospital said they had to keep the room cold for healing reasons. He'd thought Justin looked cute with his fuzzy socks and gloves. He'd been taking Justin to the bathroom since he had wanted the catheter out. Because of the IV he couldn't have the hoodie on, but Justin had gotten into his favorite sweat pants. It had helped on keeping him warm. The nurses hadn't said a word about it either when he'd opted for the sweat pants instead of the hospital gown only.

Brian knew that Justin still wasn't at his full strength even if the hospital had let him go. They had given him four different prescriptions. He was also going to have to use the breathing treatments at the loft for awhile. They didn't want him to have a back set even though most of the fluid was gone from his lungs. Jennifer had dropped off the prescriptions at the pharmacy since Brian had wanted to take Justin straight to the loft. He had gotten Debbie to make sure that Justin's clothes had been washed and cleaned since they'd come back from Ian's. He didn't want something that could screw with his allergies lingering on his clothes. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin hadn't even fought about the wheel chair or Brian carrying him in the loft right to the bed. Brian had ordered a brand new mattress for the bed two days before when he found out Justin would get to come home. Justin had said he didn't have to, but they had talked about a lot of things. One being the way things had gone between them. Brian had sworn when Justin woke up that if he agreed to come back he would throw out the fucking rules. 

He only wanted and needed Justin. Justin was all that mattered to him not hundreds of guys to make more notches on a bed post. He'd gotten the new mattress along with new sheets getting rid of the old ones. He had also gotten new pillows and cases as well. There were a couple of other things he had gotten because Justin was moving back in with him. He had sent the duvet to be dry cleaned since Justin had said there was no way he wanted him tossing that out. He loved the feel of it against his body when he was naked. 

Justin was soaking up the comfort from Brian even if he wished it was a different way. He'd prefer that they could have sex. That would be a ways away though because going to the bathroom and back wore him out. The doctor had given him an inhaler to use in case he needed it besides the neublizar. If his oxygen count hadn't come up like it had he'd been talking about making him use oxygen at home for a while. His count had been up to ninety one that morning where when he had gone into the hospital it had been in the mid eighties. 

He still felt cold too which had Brian putting two big comforters on him. Justin was also wearing a set of Brian's larger sweat pants and a hoodie that Brian hadn't even known was in his closet. Justin had known exactly where they were for him to pull out. It had been funny because he'd kept saying there were no sweat clothes there. However Justin, with his help, had pulled them right out. He'd kissed the top of his head telling him he was sorry for arguing. Justin had smiled calling him the twat that time. It hadn't been his sunshine smile, but it had been close. 

While Justin had been in the hospital he hadn't smiled much. He hadn't even talked that much since his throat had hurt. There had also been the ear infection that Justin had which wasn't hurting as much. Justin's mouth had hurt too which the nurse had said that when sick sometimes everything just aches. Justin had kept a headache for most of the first two days. They'd kept the lights off and given him something, but it hadn't helped much at all. The third day he'd woken up feeling a little better. When he'd gotten to eat the mush food as Justin called it, the headache had really gone away.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

The first thing Brian had done though before getting Justin in the bed was take him to the shower. It had been over a week since he had one and the only thing he got at the hospital was a sponge bath that did nothing in his opinion. Brian had done it when the nurse had been trying to scrub too hard. It had been one day when the ones they liked weren't there. He'd asked her if she was trying to scrub the germs away by taking Justin's skin off. There was also the fact she'd claimed she wore a mask because he was sick. Brian had wondered if it was because she'd walked when he'd been kissing Justin's cheek. She'd been giving them a look, but he'd given one right back and she never had come back to the room. 

The shower had been a task, but Brian had finally gotten one of the kitchen chairs letting Justin sit in it. He'd washed him before getting him to stand up to be rinsed off. He'd washed his hair twice because there had still been a lingering scent. It smelt like the hospital which had not been what Brian wanted lingering on Justin. Justin might not be able to smell, but he defiantly could. 

Brian had been glad to get his own shower too, which he'd taken at the same time letting Justin sit in the chair. Justin had said he didn't to move until he had caught his breath some. He'd taken advantage of it getting a quick shower before drying them both off. He'd taken the blow dryer to Justin's hair even when he'd complained about it being too hot. He hadn't wanted him catching a cold or walking pneumonia because they didn't dry his hair. 

He had also put some of the lotion on Justin after the shower because his skin had been drier than usual. His hands had been cracked like his lips were. Justin had kept licking them to try to keep them from being so chapped. It hadn't helped and only made his mouth red around it. Brian had been glad when Daphne had thought about the Vaseline lip balm. Justin hadn't liked it when he'd gotten his taste some what back, but he'd hated the coconut one that his mom had picked up. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian kissed Justin's forehead which was almost the only thing showing under the covers now. Justin was burrowed into the cocoon of warmth that was the covers and clothes. Brian had given him his medication and let Justin get some sleep since he hadn't had much at the hospital since he woke up. The nurses and doctor kept coming in every hour or so to check on him. Every time Justin had been almost asleep someone walked in. Brian smiled glad that he had Justin back at the loft where he knew he was going to get better. 

Justin had said that the new mattress was a lot more comfortable than the old one. Brian had gotten one of the best ones that was out there for them. Justin had only smiled calling him a label queen. Of course he wasn't going to settle for some hundred dollar mattress. He wanted the best not only for his self, but Justin. He had always wanted Justin to be happy which now he knew they were. Well, when Justin started feeling like his old self they would be even more happy. 

He wanted Justin to sleep for a while so he went to make some soup. Jennifer had dropped off the things they needed when he mentioned he wanted to make some. The hospital food had been horrible and the first two days Justin hadn't even been able to eat solids. He'd been too sick to sit up so they'd given him what he needed through the IVs. He'd been on a mush almost liquid diet the other two days, but the doctor had said a small amount of soup shouldn't hurt him. He was able to swallow better since his throat hadn't been raw like before. He'd recommended homemade instead of what was in an already made can from the store. 

Thanks to Debbie's recipe he had it covered. Jennifer had also been nice enough to pick up other foods and bring them by. She had been stocking the food for months since Justin started living there anyway. He'd been putting the money back into her account for what she'd spent even when she'd objected at first. He figured that even if Justin did eat a lot if he was living at the loft it wasn't her responsibility to always provide. Justin had one as well which Justin rarely ever touched.

He had to do something while Justin was sleeping. The medication he was on was going to make him sleep a lot. They'd had to change one of them though. It wasn't on his list of having an allergy to it, but Justin had broken out in hives. The cream they'd been aiming to put on him had been on the list though. He'd gotten Emmett to pick up the one that Justin used if he did break out for some reason. After that he had triple checked everything that they gave Justin. Thankfully they hadn't found any other problems while he'd been there. 

Cynthia had also brought some campaigns he was working on for clients. She had also brought Justin a big basket of the muffins he loved so much. He hadn't even known that she baked them herself, but at times there were always some near her desk at work. Justin had nibbled on one the day before even though the doctor had him on the mush food only. He'd finished half of it by that night, but the other half had been put up for a later time. 

Brian had done a few of the ads at the hospital with Justin helping him with ideas the day before. It had been nice working together again on something. It was wonderful just having Justin with him at all because he'd missed him so much. Before Justin had fallen asleep every time he'd made sure he knew how he felt. He was relieved that Justin looked better than he had when he'd found him with Debbie too. He had some of his color back not looking like a ghost. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian had the soup half done when the loft door opened and close with a bang. He groaned hoping that it didn't wake Justin up since he'd only been sleeping for an hour and half. He wanted him to sleep until the soup was done, which he'd been told would be four hours on the stove. He knew that there was only one person with a key besides Lindsay and Justin. 

Lindsay said she would call since her cold was almost gone, but the germs lingered for up to two weeks. Justin was in the bed sick not going to be coming in. Then again there was Jennifer who had his key in case he couldn't get to the door. However, she'd left earlier which left Michael. The one person he didn't want to see. He'd thought he'd made that clear for him not to come around, but it hadn't apparently. 

"You finally left the little shit at the hospital I see. Good, his mom can deal with him." Michael said taking a seat on one of the bar stools. "Who in the world would let their selves get pneumonia? He could have gone to the damn doctor. He just wanted attention, which of course he got." He grumbled. "It's his own fault too for running off with the fiddler. He wouldn't have gotten sick here in the warmth of the loft. He just had to be a selfish prick thinking he could ever get you to say you loved him. You gave him a fucking place to live after what happened, paid for his damn school, and he wanted more. He tried killing his self if you think about it only so he could get you to show him sympothy. I would have left him on the couch." He said looking up at Brian who looked like he'd never seen his best friend look before. "I heard you got a new mattress too, it was good thinking Bri. You needed to finally get rid of that thing to let boy wonder know it was over for good." He added trailing off noticing that Brian seemed to getting more red in the face.

Brian wasn't sure which part of that had pissed him off the most. He should have known that Michael would go off at the mouth about Justin as usual. Things between them had been rocky as it was since he'd hauled off and punched Michael. He hadn't even said the words he was sorry to Michael yet the man had assumed that he was he guessed. He had been giving his former best friend the silent treatment for over a week. 

Debbie hadn't even gotten on his case about owing Michael one which he was glad about. She'd understood why he was furious and hit him. The only thing she'd said about the subject was to do what he needed to do. Right now he was trying not to haul off an slug Michael for a second time. He was close though and with every word he was seeing his self slugging the asshole in the face. 

However when he heard another sound behind Michael he looked past him seeing Justin standing there. He hadn't even heard him leave the bedroom. He had thought Justin would sleep for hours, but the door slamming had to of woken him up. Michael wasn't being quiet either which had him wanting to strangle him. 

"If that is how you feel about Justin then do me a favor, GET THE FUCK out of this loft now. You are not going to fucking degrade my partner like that. He made a fucking mistake, we both did so you are leaving." Brian said going around and taking hold of Michael's ear leading him to the door. 

"You let him back in what the hell is wrong with you? He's going to do it again, find someone to fuck and walk out." Michael said before Brian got the door open. "You didn't hear anything I said before did you? I thought you apologized because you knew I was right." He added.

"He almost died and if you're mom and I hadn't gone there to get him he would have. So I could careless what you say. I let him leave once I sure as hell wouldn't let it happen again. If you hadn't opened your mouth to start with telling me what he was doing he might have told me and we could have fixed it before it ever got that far. Go back to Ben and don't bother coming back. I love him more than you'd ever understand." Brian said before he pushed Michael out the door once he had his key. "I NEVER APOLOGIZED TO YOU SO FUCK OFF." He shouted the last words not caring he was shutting the door on a friendship. He only needed Justin in his life and Gus really. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

He ignored the shouts that Michael let out when he closed the door locking it and setting the alarm before going to Justin. He didn't bother letting Justin walk back to the bed he picked him up carrying him there. Justin had still been leaning against the door way to the bedroom. He got the covers back over Justin before he said anything though. He was hoping that Justin wouldn't have to deal with Michael's crap. 

He had thought about talking to Justin about continuing the comic book, but right now he didn't know if it was worth Michael's crap to do so. If he was honest about it what he'd seen in the comic book was Justin and his life. He could always buy Michael's half to let Justin do what he wanted with it. He could find someone that knew about comics besides Michael.

"I don't want you to even think about it. Fucking forget that he even exists. It's what we agreed to do about the fiddler. You are supposed to be getting better so ignore what just happened. I love you and it's the only thing that matters. I'd hate myself if I hadn't gone there with Debbie to see if you were okay. I missed you more than anything in this world. I missed you more than I ever missed Michael when we weren't talking before you fixed it." Brian said before Justin could say anything. "I couldn't even sleep in the bed when you were gone." He admitted.

Justin smiled at Brian even if he hated that he was the reason Michael had been tossed out. "I missed you too. I couldn't sleep that great there because I didn't have you the way we slept. I ended up a couch so I guess we're kind of even on not being able to sleep in a bed being apart." Justin said giving Brian a look. "The soup smells good, I might go back to sleep for a while. The door woke me up and I was thirsty too." He said before he started coughing. 

Brian helped him sit up knowing it was better to spit the fleem out than swallow it back down. Once Justin had it up he got him to blow his nose. He also got Justin something to drink helping him hold the glass. His hand had been acting up with him being sick so he hadn't been able to grip anything much in his right hand. Brian had talked to the doctor he'd seen after the bashing while Justin had been in the hospital. He'd said it would get better once he had recovered from the pneumonia. They had been glad to hear that since it had worried Justin; him too.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a question for my readers. I have this story finished, but I want to know for I can change the part in chapter 10 or 11. I want to know if you think that the comic book should continue. If so I'll leave what got, but if want another option let me know. 
> 
> This chapter also grew in my final edit from 11kb to 19kb so hope enjoy the added parts.


	6. Warm Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin gets some warm soup in him after some more z's. He also talks with Brian about the Michael problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> Question: Anyone out there that reads these do Jigsaw Puzzles? Sounds off the wall question I know, but next Wednesday it will be understood. Was asking in advance. I posted this in Date Night On Ice too so if see there or here don't have answer in both. Was taking a poll kind of.
> 
> AN: I don't know if back in the early 2000's they had take home nebulizers like my GMA has, but I added it here. So if not forgive that it's hard to remember what was back then. Even if was only a decade ago things have improved so much.

"Soup has at least another two hours to cook before it's done, but I can make you a snack if you're hungry." Brian offered setting the orange juice down. 

He got Justin comfortable again in the bed putting the covers up to his nose. He knew how cold Justin could get even before he got sick. Being touched by Justin's cold feet sometimes could make him jump. He didn't want him to be cold now or ever feel like he had before. Justin was the only thing that mattered to him right now. The outside world had to wait because he wanted to get the man he loved back to feeling better. 

"I'm just going to go back to sleep dream about when I'm better and you can fuck me again. I was dreaming about you buying me a dog when he showed up." Justin said pulling the covers down some. He was a little hot even if his body was cold still. He knew that Brian could warm him up the most, but he was still fixing the soup. 

"Okay, you keep dreaming about that dog. I knew you didn't love cats." Brian grinned kissing Justin's forehead. "I won't only fuck you, that's not the only thing we did." He didn't want Justin to feel like he was only his fuck toy. 

He'd heard those words before in reference to who Justin was to him. Even Ian had said that was the only reason he wanted Justin back. It was a horrible realization to think that was all anyone saw them as. Before he didn't know what he would have said to it, but not no. He had told Justin that too, one of the things they talked about while he'd been in the hospital. He had needed Justin to know he didn't only want to use him for sex. There had been some things he'd done with Justin that hadn't been only sex. He'd done the movies once and there was this one secret night no one knew about. He had gone with Justin ice skating, yeah he had done that which the skates were still somewhere in the loft. He'd bought them, but they never had gone back.

"I do love cats, but love dogs too." Justin said snuggling down into the covers again. "Only thing I'll miss is the cat. Just hope doesn't freeze too." He murmured. "I know you love me, Bri. My body might be sick, but my head got better already." He sighed happily letting his self fall back asleep. 

Brian kissed the top of his head that was barely showing now. Justin had pulled the covers back up again. He knew he was switching between hot and cold so he was going to leave the covers were they where. He went back to the kitchen checking on the soup before he sat at the computer again. He sighed running his hand over his face. He would pick Justin over anyone that tried to get between them. He hoped that Michael was the only one that he'd have a problem out of. He would end relations with anyone that didn't like Justin. 

He had decided that right after he'd tossed Michael out the damn door. Fuck the asshole because a almost sixteen year friendship meant shit to him if he couldn't love the man he was with. The only reason he'd ever interfered with Michael's life before was that doctor David had been practically controlling Michael. Justin never controlled him so there was a huge difference, at least he thought so. He could only hope that Ben didn't come to have words with him again over this too. He liked the guy and not because they'd had sex. Ben was a great friend even if he acted like he could careless towards him at times Brian liked him. Justin got after him for the nickname he had, but Zen Ben wasn't a bad thing to be. 

He would be glad when Justin was better because he hated seeing him the way he was. He didn't like seeing anyone sick. He had made like it wasn't a big deal, but when Gus had gotten sick that time; on the inside he'd been scared. Who wouldn't be if they had a heart? He had one, but Justin had to chisel it out from under the layers of wood or maybe it was ice it got under. Gus had helped on that too even Jennifer and Daphne as well because they were great to be around. Justin's sister Molly was even cool in his book. 

He did make one decision though that he was buying the rights to the comic book from Michael. He knew that there was an agreement of three more after the first one if it did a certain amount of good. It had sold out in stores the first week and the money he'd spent on advertisement had already been made back. He would have to look into how that went because Justin wasn't going to have to worry about anything besides getting better. Michael was also hating on Justin still which the way he blew up finding him at the loft proved that. He would get the rights and also whatever it might cost to break the contract. 

He couldn't go back to being a friend let alone a best friend to someone who wanted the man he loved dead. They had almost sixteen years as friends, some never lasted a month. Justin was who would be there for him the most. Justin was there for him even when others weren't. He never had put him down for anything or put conditions on loving him. The only thing Justin had ever asked him for was to know he was loved for loving him so fierce. He had screwed that up the first time, he wouldn't now. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

It was an hour after the soup was done before Justin woke back up. It was also time for his medication and one of the breathing treatments. Justin went with the food first since his stomach felt so empty. The pills needed food with them as well so it made sense to do that. Brian had brought the food tray to the bed not wanting Justin to have to move out of the cocoon he was warm in. Justin was using his left hand since his right was still a little shaky. He hated that being sick was messing with his hand. 

It had scared him more than he'd let Brian believe. It had also seized up a lot more than he'd let on too. He thought it might be from him being cold. There was also the fact he was probably worrying more about it that was making him feel even worse. He knew that Brian was there so his mind should be at ease. It was only his brain working too hard at trying to clear it maybe. Michael earlier hadn't helped his mood either. 

After what he'd heard it was like a kick to the gut again. There was no way he was going to keep working on the comic with him. He hadn't said anything to Brian, but Michael had been in his face more than once over it. He'd also thrown in his face the contract and what Brian had spent to put it out there. Everything had caught up to him and the pneumonia on top of that had him wanting to hide away. Being told he was nothing but a gold digger who cared about nothing but his self was awful to hear. 

Saying he was taking away from what Gus should have had made him feel even worse. Two of the things Michael had used against him, the Gus one had hurt more than the first. He hated the day that Michael had found out about Brian loaning him the money for college. The fucking ass had been in Brian's apartment looking at the mail. Brian had set it aside going to the bathroom, but Michael had picked it up reading it. He screwed up Michael brought the damn loan back up. 

Justin was being a little bit stubborn wanting to fed his self. It went back to trying to do for his self since for a while he'd felt like he had no one after he walked out. He was here now and safe, but he needed his brain to remember that. It was the first time he could eat with a spoon he'd been on liquids so he wanted to do it. Brian let Justin not wanting him to feel helpless. He had secured a towel around Justin just in case he dropped something. It wouldn't get on his clothes or the covers. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin smiled knowing what Brian was doing as he took small spoonfuls. He was happy that it was an unspoken understanding between them. Brian had made the soup into almost mush so he didn't have to chew it really. He didn't understand how when you were sick why your mouth hurt too. His ears had been stopped up as well, but they didn't hurt like they had when he'd first gotten sick. The pills had cleared that up, but he had been given stuff to wash them out once a day. They weren't popping every time he had to blow his nose or cough either. 

Brian had already eaten a bowl full while Justin had been sleeping. He had to make sure took care of his self too or Justin would worry which would be bad. He had his arm around Justin now letting him lean his head against his shoulder between bites. He kept moving his hand over Justin's side while he ate. He hadn't put a lot into Justin's bowl knowing he wouldn't be able to eat a lot of the soup yet. He'd blended it up but didn't make it like the hospital had. He knew that Justin had hated drinking the food. 

He was glad that Justin's throat wasn't hurting like it had the first two days at the hospital. There was something in the throat spray that Justin was allergic to so he hadn't been able to have that. It hadn't made him feel better, but Ted had given him some cough drops which had helped. His lips weren't as cracked like they had been either. He would put the Vaseline back on them after Justin breathed later. He placed kisses on other area's of Justin's face for now. He'd also placed a kiss or two over Justin's heart when he'd been changing him. He loved him and never wanted Justin to think he didn't anymore. 

While Justin had been sleeping he'd watched him at for a little. He'd also let his self have a moment he had needed to let his fears out. Though before Justin had woken up he made sure that he couldn't see that he'd been crying. The fear of Justin dying were still haunting him. It wasn't only now though because it went back to the bashing. Also there might have been a horrible nightmare of Michael doing it. He hadn't meant to fall asleep on the couch after the soup had been done, but he had. That had made him never want to sleep again. 

Once Justin had finished the soup, cleaning the bowl, Brian and he sat there for a little. He knew he needed to take the pills and breathe, but he was sleepy with the food in his stomach. He had no energy at all and when he'd had to go to the bathroom earlier he'd almost wanted to cry. He'd wanted to walk there his self, which Brian had let him do. Though he'd been leaning against Brian a lot. 

It would have been easier if he'd let Brian take him there. He'd wanted to feel like he could do something as simple as go to the bathroom. Though he had given in sitting down on the toliet to pee. He couldn't stand up and aim with how dizzy he felt. He had also let Brian take him back to the bed without putting up a fight. He'd felt a little bit of that freedom going there, but he'd felt like every bit of his energy had drained with the simple task. It had been nice leaning his head against Brian though feeling his arms around him. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian let him sleep for a little bit just holding him close for half an hour so the food could settle some. Justin took the medicine and Brian let him drift for a few minutes. He didn't want Justin to get sick if the meds in the machine didn't mix with the ones he was taking. Justin had thrown up in the hospital once because something hadn't agreed with him after he'd eaten and breathed. He wasn't about to cause Justin to feel that way again if he could help it. 

He finally hooked up the machine letting him breathe after another half an hour. He knew Justin hated the stuff, but it was helping since the stronger medicine made him sick. He'd teased Justin that it was like having a baby you needed to breathe in deep. Justin had rolled his eyes at him mumbling to bite him. He had been glad to see a little smile on Justin's face instead of nothing there. 

"When you're well I'll gladly bite you anywhere you want me to." Brian said kissing Justin's temple. "I love you, Sunshine. I hate that you're this sick, but maybe it was our way back. I was standing at that door trying to knock for days." He admitted he had mentioned it once, but he hadn't known if Justin remembered. He had only woken up when he'd told him.

"What?" Justin asked his voice sounding off from being sick and the mask over his face. He thought he had been dreaming those words or remembered wrong.

"You're not the only stubborn one. I missed two days because of work or I would have noticed the cold and knocked. I'd rather not talk about it though. Just want to sit here with you and get you better. Want to be able to sleep too cause it's been a while since I haven't knocked myself out with JD to fall sleep." Brian confessed.

"We're both idiots, we can talk about other stuff now." Justin agreed not wanting to keep dwelling on how badly they both screwed up. "I just have one question, why'd you punch Michael?" It had been eating at him since he saw it happen.

"He was an ass, if we hadn't found you he would have got what he said should have done to start with. Leave you there to die." Brian sighed hearing Justin take in a deeper breath than he had been. "So I want to know something. Do you want me to buy his half of the comic out or tell him you don't want to do it anymore? I'd rather you have it because if you think about it he's using our lives to write the thing." He asked wanting Justin's opinion on it. 

Justin knew that Brian wouldn't have hit Michael over nothing unless it was that bad. He thought about what Brian was asking him. He'd thought of going with having nothing to do with it ever. There was only so much fun it could be when you were told constantly stuff was wrong. However, the idea of having it to his self sounded better. He loved the comic book his self, but knowing that it was all about his life with Brian made it feel more personal. He didn't think Michael should get to write it out, but back then he had let it go. 

Now he liked Brian's option because he wanted nothing to do with Michael. The man had said to leave him on the ground bleeding out. What kind of person would say that, not one he wanted in his life. He wanted to go over there and punch the crap out of Michael his self. Though he couldn't get to the bathroom without help so he'd have to wait. He would get his thoughts out though that was going to be for sure.

"Yes, we could write it out together. I know you know about comic books. I've seen the secret stash you have of Green Arrow. It's safe with me like I know I am with you. You can use the money I made off of Rage to do it." Justin said. It sounded distorted because of the mask, but Brian understood what he said.

"No, that's your money. The only thing you're using that for is to get what you want. Also investing some might be good. I'll take care of getting all of the rights to the comic book. I'm certain I can use the fact he is using our lives to write it as proof enough that its plagiarism on his part." Brian said. 

He wasn't about to take money from Justin. Even though he'd agreed for Justin to pay him back for college he had put a clause in it that Justin hadn't seen. He had to wait until Justin was two hundred before he could give him a dime back on that loan. He wanted only Justin's love in return. He knew people didn't' live to be that rip old age so he would be safe in knowing he spent the money well without Justin worrying about paying him back. He would call his lawyer after Justin went back to sleep so he would have that taken care of. Justin wouldn't have to deal with Michael at all with this taking place. He also was going to have to look into getting the locks changed. He figured as bad as Michael was about losing keys he'd have more than one made. So lawyer and locksmith were two people he needed to get a hold of. 

"Okay." Justin said deciding he would finish out the stuff in silence. His throat was scratchy and he didn't feel like talking anymore. 

He kept taking breaths until the medicine ran out. Brian had given him the long one since with the time he couldn't do two unless he gave him another one at two in the morning. He'd do it though if it meant Justin got well faster. Brian took it off before taking it to wash it out for the one he'd have to do next time. He had to use white vinegar and Dawn on it. Dawn was one of the dish soaps Justin wasn't allergic to thankfully. After he put up the food he got back in the bed with Justin. 

Brian knew it would be another week or so before they could have their favorite sleeping position. However, his other favorite was Justin the way he was now with Justin's head resting on his chest. He breathed in the scent that was a mix of Justin and the soap. It was also him mixed in as well since Justin had been surrounded in his scent most of the day. More than once at the hospital Justin had wanted him in the bed with him. It had been the only time Justin had really gotten any sleep. He hadn't even woken up for a while. 

He laid there listening to Justin breathing like he had at the hospital every night. It had gotten better with each passing one. He knew that it would finally clear up altogether. The doctor had said it could take up to six months for all of the problems to go away though; especially his breathing. He closed his eyes tight not wanting to think of what he'd seen all week in his restless sleep. He felt Justin snuggle in close and it didn't even bother him that he'd thought it was snuggling. He wasn't going to let there be a third time that Justin could have died.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers for your brilliant ideas and comments on the last chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy this and I have edited this to go with the answers I got. I also came up with an entire new chapter so that is why this became a 13 chapter story instead of 12 which when I edit that chapter it might be 14 if it's too big. Have to see, but more story for you all to enjoy. 
> 
> More Saturday 😊


	7. Company and A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family and Friends drop in along with Justin watching a movie with Brian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: As you all know I have a story already posted about the movie that is mentioned in this. If haven't read that it's smut all the way through. The Hard, The Fast, And The Furious is the title.

Brian woke up first on the second day that Justin was home from the hospital. He made his self breakfast and reheated the soup for Justin. Justin had eaten two of the small helpings which would have been a regular bowl full for Brian. Justin had been feeling a little better, but drowsy which Brian knew it was the medicine. All of them had on it either make drowsy or help sleep. The pharmacist had told Jennifer he couldn't operate a vehicle while taking them. Of course it had gotten the man a look as if he was nuts since Justin was almost too sick to move on his own. He'd been strong enough to walk with some help and the fluid had been almost gone, but driving wasn't going to be on his lists of things to do. 

After Justin had taken his pills and eaten Brian had given him the breathing treatment he had to take. Justin had wanted to watch a movie, but he'd only lasted the first fifteen minutes before he'd been asleep. Brian had sat there moving his fingers through Justin's hair while he'd slept for the first hour. He loved watching Justin sleep, it was one of his favorite things to do. He would have stayed longer, but the phone had been ringing. He hadn't wanted to wake Justin so he'd gotten it. He'd talked to Cynthia about picking up some of the ads he'd completed the day before. Brian knew he was going to have to get someone to stay with Justin the following day when he had to give the presentation. The client always wanted him since he had done the first proposal back when Ryder was still there. 

Brian worked on some others, constantly checking on Justin who slept without a sound for the better part of the day. The doctor had said it would be better if he slept all he could which Brian had said he would. He had joked he'd tie him to the bed if he needed to make sure he slept. Justin had known he was joking, but the doctor had thought he was serious. He had walked in on them once wrapped up together. It wasn't like Brian would have sex with Justin while he was like this. It wouldn't be any fun if Justin passed out from sex and he had to take him back to the hospital. Also as sick as Justin was he wasn't getting hard any time soon. There life didn't need to revolve around sex just because they could be physical; well when Justin was better. 

He had also made those calls to his lawyer and the locksmith. The locksmith had come over changing the one on the loft door. He had also called Matt, the guy that owned the building asking about the front locks as well. Matt was cool and he knew he preferred Justin over Michael. He'd actually asked him why hadn't he thrown Michael out years ago before he'd told him he could change the locks. 

He'd had to give keys to the rest of the ones that lived there though. Which he'd gotten done without problem since it was the weekend and almost everyone was home. One hadn't been, but he'd left a note on the front door to buzz him and he'd give him the key. It was odd how people let you know they would take the guy, as in Justin, you were with over someone that had been coming there for years. Mrs. Willows had baked Justin and him a batch of brownies. She had said it was the reward for finally throwing ingrate out for good. 

The third thing he had done was think about maybe getting Justin a dog. There were two people he knew had pets in the building. Matt actually lived in the building and had a dog which he'd asked about while was on the phone too. Justin loved Cooper and once when Matt had to go out of town he'd go down and walk him for Matt. Some times Justin would go down to see Cooper even if Matt was home. He had asked if he had to be worried once with Justin always going there. Matt had laughed and said less you think Justin's going to kidnap my dog then no. It was how Brian had found out about Cooper. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Debbie stopped in after her shift at the diner staying for a while. Justin woke up half way into her visit. Brian had helped Justin to the bathroom before he'd taken the opportunity to go to the store. Debbie promised they would be fine and she had managed to get Vic to the bathroom plenty of times when he'd been sick. He'd picked up the fruits and vegetables that Justin liked at his favorite store. He also got him a box of chocolate that Justin always bought when he went shopping. He had the rest of the things they had needed, but he'd wanted more of the vegetables since he'd used most all of them in the soup. 

He had also been able to get Justin's lotion he preferred in the type for extra dry skin. He also got some things he'd been almost out of and found one thing he thought Justin might like. Justin loved drawing and painting, but he also had a few of the coloring books with the pictures already in them. He'd use his markers and colored in the pictures at times. He thought it might be nice and he'd gotten one with lots of animals in it. There had also been a fantasy animals one which he knew Justin loved dragons. He'd gone to the art store picking some of the things Justin liked using too. 

He knew it might be a few more days before Justin could stay awake long enough to do them, but they would be there at least. Justin would frame a few of the pictures he got out of the books. They were beautiful, but he loved Justin's art work the most. He had a book of Justin's drawings that he had made. They weren't all the ones of him naked either, there were some with Gus and him. He had one of Justin and him, then other random drawings that Justin had done. 

Once Brian had gotten back to the loft he'd found Debbie and Justin both sleeping on the couch. The TV was on some random channel with a movie he'd never heard of. He put the groceries up before fixing the bed with fresh sheets and pillow cases. His house keeper came twice a week to do most the cleaning, but with Justin sick he didn't want him to lay on the same sheets or pillow cases for long. He didn't think he could go into double pneumonia now that he was healing, but you never could tell. 

When Debbie had woken up Justin had been sleeping away. She hadn't wanted to wake him so she had left without saying her goodbyes to him. She had however talked to Brian about Michael. She hadn't bought Michael's sob story when he'd come whining to her the night before. She'd known that after what had happened the first time that it was possible her son had once again said something that ticked Brian off. With what Justin had told her she knew that Michael had needed to be tossed out again. She loved her son, but it was so uncalled for the way he was treating Justin.

She had told Brian that she supported Justin and him on whatever he decided to do. She wasn't about to tell either one of them they needed to forgive her ungrateful son. Justin had been worried she'd knew when he brought it up. She'd heard the fear in his voice that she might choose Michael over them. It wasn't going to be the case though. She had agreed with Brian on the comic book too. She had read it and had thought that it was almost word for word of Justin and Brian's life. 

Since Michael didn't know about Brian planning on buying his share out Debbie said she wouldn't say anything. She did know how to keep some secrets. She knew people thought she had a big mouth and would tell all. It wasn't true though because she still had one secret she carried that only Vic knew about. Brian too of course because he was the one on her papers for deciding things if anything should happen. She wasn't about to leave that in Michael's hands to handle. Her son may think that, but if that call ever came it was Brian that would be getting it. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Lindsay had called feeling better, but still not wanting to give Justin anything she might have lingering. Gus had talked to Brian for a little and Justin too. He wanted to see them both, but they had promised once Justin was better they'd all do something together. Gus had finally been happy with that letting his Mama talk next. Melanie talked to Justin for a little, but when he'd started yawning she'd known he needed to rest. She knew how it was with pneumonia since she'd had it once in college. It had been miserable back then, but she knew Justin was in good hands now. 

She had let Justin know like Lindsay had that they did not think like Michael did. They had been at Debbie's the night before when Michael had shown up. They had been stunned that Michael thought he had more rights in Brian's life than Justin did. It was obvious that Brian loved Justin. They had heard from Debbie that Brian finally told Justin. What had gotten them was Michael going off about Justin should have died. It had worried Melanie since she'd been thinking of considering him for a donation. The second he had said what he had she had told Lindsay that there was no way Michael would ever be in the running to share a child with. 

If they needed any legal aid on what they were planning on doing with the comic book they could ask her too. Justin had been glad to hear it, but he had also been tired so hadn't said much about it. He'd actually fallen asleep before he'd said his goodbye. Brian had taken the phone telling Melanie that Justin had gone back to dream land which they'd agreed was best. It was also when Brian had let her know that Lindsay's key wouldn't work on the door since they had gotten them changed. He hadn't wanted them to think they were being banned too. 

It had relieved him that they weren't on Michael's side. Melanie had actually apologized if he ever thought from something she said that they didn't want Justin in his life. They thought Justin was perfect for him even if there were times Brian wasn't at his best. They could see he cared about Justin which Brian did say he wasn't going to let Justin ever think he wasn't loved by him again. 

Jennifer had stopped at the loft while Justin had been sleeping. It was also when Cynthia had come to collect what Brian had finished. Jennifer had agreed she'd stay with Justin the next day for the two hours Brian needed to go in the office. She had agreed he didn't need to be left alone even if he'd said he would be fine that morning to Brian. Brian had been thankful for the food that Cynthia had brought too. He didn't mind soup, but eating it at every meal he couldn't do. Justin had woken up for the bathroom right before they'd left. Brian had seen the slight smile when Jennifer said she'd see him the next morning. He had also been happy to see some of the muffins that Cynthia had brought again. Justin had wanted that more than the soup.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

The next person that had come to see Justin was Emmett. Brian had to keep reminding Emmett that Justin wasn't up for being bounced around. Emmett had been so happy to see Justin he'd kept hugging him too. When Justin had needed to go to the bathroom for the other reason Emmett had said he'd do it. Brian had finally given up knowing that Justin wasn't complaining about anything. Emmett had brought over a beautiful quilt for Justin that he'd found in a store. It had so many different things on it that someone had sewn onto it. There had been dogs, cats, horses, owls, and in one spot there had been a pod of dolphins. Justin had pulled it up over his head with a happy sigh. 

Brian hadn't known that Emmett had already had the thing washed at first. That had worried him, but when he'd asked Emmett had asked if he thought he'd ever endanger his baby. Brian knew that Emmett wasn't going to do anything to Justin. He was only being over protective, that had been Justin's words. Since Emmett had to rush off to do some other things he hadn't stayed long. He had promised to return and spend more time with Justin. He had wanted Justin to eat up all the food so he'd get ever more better. Justin had been smiling which Brian figured was a good thing. Emmett had also left Justin a new sketch pad in case he didn't have enough paper. 

Once Emmett departed Justin picked the kitchen table to eat. He had wanted to sit up for a while somewhere that wasn't the couch or bed. He'd gotten hot under the covers so Brian had let him shower to cool off some. He hadn't even asked Justin about the chair this time he'd brought it in there doing like he had before. Justin had felt better afterwards which he'd enjoyed the massage that Brian had given him by rubbing in the lotion. He'd laid on the bed on two towels falling asleep it had felt so good. If he had felt better he'd been sure to have gotten hard from it. 

Brian hadn't wanted to wake him up, but he'd known Justin needed to eat and take the pills. Justin's hand had been doing better so he'd told Brian to fix their food while he got the tangles out of his hair. Though Brian hadn't, instead he had done it which had also felt good feeling Brian's fingers moving through his hair after he'd gotten it brushed out. Brian had spent time massaging the side of his head as well. It had been hurting and he couldn't take the migraine pills he had with one of the ones he was taking now.

While Brian had been brushing Justin's hair he'd asked him if he had been serious about the dog he wanted. Justin had looked at him like he'd lost his mind he was sure. Though he had asked Justin for an honest answer about it. Justin had thought about it before he'd said yes, but they didn't have space for a full grown dog that would be wanting to run around and play. He said he could go back to being friends with Cooper once he was better. 

Brian had already figured he could take Justin to see a dog when he was over this. If they got a smaller dog that wasn't hyper or barked all the time he wouldn't mind it around. He had always wanted a dog as a child his self. He'd been told no and the so called dad he'd had hit him upside the head for mentioning it. It would be nice to give maybe an older dog a home. It might be unwanted by someone because of it's age, but they could love it no matter how old it was. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

The meal had heated Justin up even more plus he wasn't feeling cold like he had since before Brian had found him. Brian had insisted on putting the fuzzy house shoes on Justin that Emmett had also brought over with the quilt. They looked like some kind of animal feet with lots of fake fur on them. They even had fake nails coming out as if one could claw someone. He hadn't wanted Justin going barefoot or plain socks on. 

Justin had put the gloves back on because the tips of his fingers were still cracked from dry skin. Ted had been the one that suggested wearing them after putting on something so it would keep it from being rubbed off. Justin's finger tips were sore and a couple had bled from being dry. Justin had said he got that way in the winter most of the time anyway, but it was worse now. His knuckles had cracked on one hand.

"I want to do something besides sit and lay." Justin said when Brian slipped a fresh hoodie over Justin's head. The one that he'd put on after the shower hadn't smelt like Brian enough for his liking. So Brian had worn one for a while so it would before switching it with the one Justin had on. "I know I can't go outside until I go back to the doctor, but is there anything we can do. I'm sore all over still which doesn't help when I lay or sit." He pouted wrapping his arms around Brian. When he was sick he loved cuddling even now when he was nineteen. 

Brian wasn't sure what they could do if Justin hated sitting and laying. The medicine made him dizzy and feel like he was drunk. He kept having to steady him when Justin was walking. He had rolled off the couch once as well thinking he was in the bed. He thankfully hadn't hit his head though. Brian had moved the coffee table after that while putting some cushions down in case Justin did it again. It had freaked Justin out for a few minutes too since he'd forgotten where he was at. He'd calmed Justin's worries before he'd gotten him back in bed after the roll off. They had laid on the bed for half an hour at the time. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Which do you hate the most sitting or laying?" Brian asked not wanting to keep Justin up too long. 

"Laying, it makes my nose feel all stuffy and my head aches from getting stuffy. If I'm sitting up it isn't as bad." Justin said.

Brian had an idea after that going with Justin to the living room. He put a cushion behind Justin's back after he got him to sit on the floor. He'd tried for the couch, but Justin had said it was too comfortable. He would fall asleep in no time if he sat there and that wasn't what he wanted to do. He also knew he would fall asleep instantly if he was against Brian. Brian had given him a kiss saying he would make sure he didn't. Brian picked out one of Justin's favorite movies that wasn't The Yellow Submarine putting it on. Justin leaned against Brian with one of the blankets wrapped around both of them. Justin smiled when he saw that Brian had put on The Fast and The Furious. Justin smiled one of the ones that earned him his nickname which got Brian to smile. 

"I thought you'd like this. If you get tired we can finish later." Brian said kissing Justin. It didn't last long since he didn't want him to have a coughing fit from lack of air. It was the first one in a few days. He'd also hadn't wanted to hurt his lips, but they looked better today. He only saw one spot that looked really chapped. He had to keep pulling it out from Justin's mouth because he kept biting on it. He thought Justin always looked cute when he did that, but not when he was sick and could bleed. 

"I love you so much right now Brian." Justin said once the kiss broke. 

He loved The Fast and The Furious movie and wanted them to make more because it was so good. He might have gotten Brian to go with him to the movies when it had come out in theater. It had been the first public thing he'd done after the bashing. It had been the last night it was in theaters too. There had been no one else in the place which he'd wondered if Brian hadn't have done on purpose. No one knew that Brian had gone with him though and they might have fucked once they'd gotten to the Jeep. It had been funny when the horn had gone off while he'd been riding Brian's dick. He'd been so hard after all the action in the movie. Right now if he wasn't sick he knew what he'd want to be doing.

"You're welcome, love you too." Brian said putting his arm around Justin watching him watch the movie. 

Brian remembered going to the movies to see it. Justin had been so happy he'd literally jumped in his arms when he told him they were going. They had fallen backwards on the couch flipping it over. Justin had shown him just how happy he was too for over an hour. After the movie he'd helped Justin take care of the problem he'd had too. He hadn't wanted to admit he had enjoyed it then, but he could now. That night had been one of his better times when they'd known that Justin was going to be okay. This movie always reminded him of that, it was why he had put it on even if Justin wasn't up for sex. It had also been a reward back then for Justin actually being able to go out in public again.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Through out the movie Justin stayed awake even if he felt like he was going to fall asleep at times. He knew the movie by heart since he'd seen it almost seven times now. However, he loved watching it and only with Brian. It was one of the things he'd left when he walked out because it held too many memories. Brian had bought the thing the day it came out and they'd watched it three times. They'd also fucked after the first time then during the second and third times. There were three other times they'd done it as well.

Brian had been glad that Justin stayed awake for the whole movie. He'd seen him almost nod off during some of the slow parts of the movie when was mostly the cops. It felt strange not being inside Justin while watching the movie like he usually was. He knew it wasn't the time and he had noticed Justin wasn't hard. It was defiantly a sign that he wasn't fully recovered yet besides the coughs here and there Justin let out. Brian took the movie out promising Justin they'd re-watch once he did feel better. 

Once they got to the bedroom Justin was almost asleep on his feet from the medicine really kicking in. Brian was glad he'd given him the other breathing treatment before the movie. It hadn't been quiet twelve hours but Justin had said it was before the movie since he wasn't waking up to do it in the middle of sleeping good. Brian hadn't argued it was what Justin wanted so he had given it to him. He also didn't feel like waking him up if he was sleeping.

They got under the covers, Justin had wanted the quilt that Emmett had brought, lying there for a little. Justin had gotten Brian to take his shirt off wanting to sleep with his face against Brian's bare chest. He preferred sleeping naked, but Brian wanted him to stay clothed for his healing. 

"I promise you the second I think you're ready to go without clothes I'll strip you down myself." Brian smiled moving his hand over Justin's back. 

"Thank you for tonight, the movie, even if you hate doing couple things. I'm happy and I know you love me." Justin said placing a kiss on Brian's chest near his heart.

"I love you too, love seeing you happy. You want to do something just ask, I'm learning. Never want you to feel like I don't care again. It nearly cost me you permanently." Brian said.

"I want you and only you always." Justin smiled closing his eyes before he fell asleep. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the reviews and kudos so far more to come Wednesday. Hope you liked the others reactions and decisions on Michael.


	8. Time With Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer and Justin time together while Brian's at the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Wanted to include a chapter with Justin and his mom so wrote this one. Thanks for reviews and hope still enjoying.

Brian had woken up before the alarm clock went off even though he hadn't wanted to. Justin was asleep after a rough few hours where he'd woken up coughing. Brian knew he'd gotten hot under the cover and with them wrapped up together. Justin hadn't wanted him to let go though, but he'd had to for awhile. At least until Justin had cooled down some which had taken over an hour with the coughing too. He'd gotten him something to drink and let Justin suck on a cough drop. He'd also gotten the Vicks suave rubbing it on Justin's chest even though Justin hated the feeling of it. 

It was almost three when Justin had fallen back asleep. Brian had drifted in and out for hours waking up checking on the man he loved. He had given into Justin stripping down to his briefs though. It had gotten Justin to cool off some and get back to sleep. He had put the quilt over both of them not about to let Justin kick those off like he'd wanted to do. He had ignored Justin's grumpiness knowing he was tired of the coughing spells. He was also tired of feeling miserable, though he had sounded better in Brian's opinion. 

Brian got up from the comfortable bed going to the bathroom to shower. He needed to be at the office by nine to go over things before the meeting at ten. Justin was still sleeping when he came out getting dressed. He smiled not able to resist brushing a piece of Justin's hair back from his face. He loved Justin more than he could even say in words. When Justin had offered to go stay on the couch when he'd been coughing so much he had told him if he moved he would spank him. There was no way in hell the man he loved was going to the fucking couch to sleep. 

When he finally pulled his self away from Justin he found that Jennifer had let herself in with the key he'd given her the day before; Michael's old key. He was glad that Justin hadn't argued over spending time with her. He should have known that Justin wouldn't since things with his mom were good. He remembered a time when it was rocky, especially between his self and Jennifer. She was a wonderful mom and a friend too, which he was always in need of since the one he'd had was lacking. 

Jennifer had come out and told him that Michael was jealous of Justin. It was probably the reason he always acted like he did towards her son. He'd never thought of it that way before, but she did have a point. Michael couldn't handle he'd gotten someone even more special in his life. He remembered when he'd become friends with Lindsay in college. For a good while Michael had been cold towards her, but had warmed up. Well he didn't give a shit about Michael now because wishing Justin dead had crossed a line farther than he was going to forgive him over.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I won't say what you look like right now." Jennifer said seeing Brian. "You look better when you're hung over or coming down from a high. He have another coughing spell?" She asked knowing that Brian didn't even have alcohol in the loft so he wouldn't be hung over. She doubted he would if he did either though.

He'd off hand mentioned he'd offer her a drink, but he was out the day before. It had surprised her too since she knew Brian. She never thought she'd like him let alone think of him as a part of her family. Justin might have forgotten for a while, but she had known that her son would come back. The stupid bastard that lured him away was nothing but a good for nothing. He had almost let her son die because he wouldn't take him to the hospital. He'd tossed him on the damn sofa because he'd needed sleep. 

She woke up some times having to think if Justin was okay. She'd thought that Justin would be safe, then he'd done what she never thought he would by leaving Brian. He was back where she knew he belonged now though. It relieved her mind so much even if some would think she was crazy. A few of those nights she had looked through photo albums of Justin and Molly growing up. She always had to resist cutting out the man she used to love. She wanted to so badly, but hoped some day that ass would pull his head out of his ass. She wasn't holding her breath and she'd never want him near Justin the way he acted now.

"I look like shit I know, but thanks." Brian smiled taking the bottle of guava juice out of the fridge. "He finally went back to sleep, but I've been awake since he woke up mostly. Got maybe an hour at most when he did go back to sleep." He said. "There is soup in the fridge still, yesterday he ate six servings altogether." 

Brian wasn't sure if Justin was going to want to eat anymore of it. He had the Chicken Parmesan that Debbie had brought over if Justin wanted something different. He told Jennifer that the oven worked the same as any other one. If ran into any trouble she could ask Justin when he woke up. He did warn her he didn't have much on since he'd been hot with the clothes he'd had on. 

Long sleeve shirt with short sleeve over top of it and his hoodie. He didn't have anything but his briefs on below the waist now. He'd tried to get Justin to keep his sweat pants on, but he'd given into Justin's pout face. The one that reminded him so much of Gus' that he wondered if in a strange way they didn't have some blood shared somewhere. He hadn't been able to resist a gentle kiss when he'd seen that pout though. It was the reason the coughing had taken long to get under control also. Justin had gone on a rant about being punished not getting many kisses. Brian had tried to appease him by kissing other areas on him. Justin had finally kissed him in the mouth wanting a real kiss. When Justin had started coughing again Brian had felt guilty. He wanted to make Justin happen, but he'd made him cough again. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian had already put the pills Justin had to take in one of the pill containers beside the bed. The nurse at the hospital had showed both Jennifer and him how to work the breathing machine so he didn't have to explain that. He showed her were the movies where if Justin wanted to watch something. He knew that Jennifer would take care of him, but he wasn't ready to go even if it was for three hours tops. He'd hated doing it the day before too, but he'd been quick then. He wasn't sure how long this would take. 

He also wanted to get those papers his lawyer had drawn up about the comic book. It would be one less thing Justin had to deal with if he handled everything. He had ran through his mind what all Michael would probably say when he did deliver them. He wasn't taking his crap anymore. He had gone over so many things in the past while he'd held Justin once he had gotten back to sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep much because of guilt, worry, and wanting to strangle more than one person. Justin needing him there was the only thing that still kept him from going back and beating the hell out of Ian. 

"Go before you're late. I got Justin and he'll probably sleep for another couple of hours." Jennifer said seeing Brian's hesitation. "He isn't going to disappear if you go." She could tell that Brian regretted letting Justin go the first time. 

"If he needs anything call my cell or leave a message with Cynthia. If it's really important she will get the message to me right away." Brian said before writing the number down for his direct line and Cynthia's. "Even if all he wants to do is say hi he knows he can call." He added knowing that Justin had done that a few times in the past. He went and kissed Justin's forehead before he got his bag leaving the loft wishing he could stay. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin slept for the first hour while Brian was gone, but the urge to use the bathroom woke him up. He felt a little dizzy, but he made it to the bathroom without falling thankfully. It was also the first day he could stand instead of sitting down to pee. That he really was grateful for because it meant he was getting better. He knew it was not only the medicine, but Brian. He did feel bad that he'd been a pain during the night. He'd kept complaining, but Brian hadn't said a negative word to him. He smiled hoping he could make it up to Brian today for being a bad patient. When he got done he walked out into the living room looking to see where Brian was at. 

He'd forgotten about him having to go into the office until Justin spotted his mom sitting on the couch. He grabbed his clothes feeling chili before he joined her wrapping the quilt Emmett gave around his self. He loved being snuggled up especially when he was sick, even though it hadn't liked him earlier that morning. He had gotten so hot he'd thrown up which he was sure hadn't helped Brian's worries. He'd promised him if he could just sleep with little on under the covers against him he'd be fine. He was also going to have to thank Emmett again for the beautiful quilt that he now loved the most. Brian had threatened to hide the thing when he'd said he loved it the most in the world. He'd added besides Brian of course after that when he'd seen the pout on Brian's face. 

"Feeling any better sweetie?" Jennifer asked closing the folder she'd been looking through. "You do look a lot better."

"I can get to the bathroom on my own without feeling out of breath. If I could just get rid of this cough I'd be feeling even better." Justin answered. 

He had talked to his mom some at the hospital and when she'd been there before. He'd been mostly drowsy though, but he hadn't taken his pills yet. He wasn't in the mood for soup and didn't feel like cooking anything. He was craving something his mom used to make him all the time when he would get sick. He knew she'd make it without hesitation if he asked, but he was also nervous. There was the conversation she'd said they were going to have about him letting his self get so sick. He knew he'd scared all of them, but he hadn't meant to do it. He started biting on his bottom lip worrying the cracked skin there. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Out with it, you always bit on your lip when you want to say something. You'll end up bleeding and Brian will get me for whatever is wrong if he comes back and there is blood." Jennifer said giving her son a look. She had seen him do it so many times when he was nervous about something. 

"I just wanted one of your grilled cheese sandwiches, but figured you might be upset with me still about what happened." Justin said looking down. "I just got so sick so fast, I thought I could wait til the next day. I finally fell asleep and I don't know because I only remember seeing Brian. I didn't even know it was evening I'd slept all day for once." Justin explained the best he could. 

He hated when she was disappointed in him. When he had come out he'd said he hadn't cared what she thought, but he had. Her opinion had mattered the most to him and when she had told he'd felt hurt. He'd forgiven her though because he loved her and she had accepted him for who he was. He had known she hadn't liked Ian even though she'd never met him. 

"Justin, I'm not upset with you. The cold apartment and we both know how quick things can get worse with your allergies. I lived through the first time you had pneumonia too." Jennifer said moving closer fixing a piece of his hair that was in his eyes. "You are my son and I love you. I was upset with myself for not making you come to the house. I was upset with that... for not taking better care of you." She said stopping herself from saying something about Ian.

"Asshole, bastard, no good for nothing, low life, or Ian? It's what Brian calls him even though he knows his name." Justin said with a sigh. "Mom, I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know why I couldn't see that Brian loved me or that Ian used me. He knew I was with Brian yet he still went after me. Debbie said he was going to end up breaking my heart one way or another worse than Brian ever could. It was better that I'd found out like this than something worse." He still felt so much guilt from what he'd done, what he had given up for fucking words and it had been all hollow. "I never felt loved, he said it, but I never felt it like I do with Brian or before Brian said the words." 

"Some times we can't see what's right in front of us or we don't want to see it. It doesn't matter who tells us we're messing up our lives. We see only what we want to. I believe that maybe you needed to see what was out there to know that what you have with Brian is the real deal. The grass isn't always greener on the other side. Sometimes you are on the other side of it already, you just need to figure it out." Jennifer said putting her arm around her son. 

"He keeps telling me he loves me." Justin said before pulling out a piece of paper with the words 'I love you, my prince' written on it. "He left that on the pillow for when I woke up. I love him so much for what he's doing. I know he's gotta go back to work, but I wish I could just stay forever in our little world." He said leaning his head against his mom's. "Thank you for asking him to take me back last year." He added. "I'm sorry I was such a horrible son to you for what you did. You just wanted to protect me and it took me a long time to see that."

"You were hurt and scared Justin. I knew it wasn't the real you doing that. I wanted my son back and I got you back even if I had to put my trust in someone I at the time detested and blamed." Jennifer said. "I can tell he loves you, honey and that you love him." She replied. "I'm going to go make that food for you so you can take your meds. We can watch a movie if you want afterwards." She offered.

"Can you stay for another minute or two?" Justin asked before she could get up. 

"I always got a few minutes for my baby boy." Jennifer said kissing the top of his head. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin had forced his self to stay awake as long as he could fighting the sleep the meds caused once he'd taken them. He made it through most of a movie after they'd eaten not only grilled cheese sandwiches, but mac and cheese. Justin had been craving that as well, but he'd called in an order from the diner. Brian didn't even have a box in the cabinets and he didn't want his mom to have to go get any. Vic had brought it over to him and the three of them had eaten together. Vic had stayed for a little after lunch, but when Justin had started getting where he was nodding off he'd said his goodbyes leaving. 

While he had been there Vic had let Justin know that he didn't blame him for anything regarding what happened with Michael. His nephew had gotten away with one too many things over the years in his opinion. He loved him, but lately he hadn't liked him or his behavior. In his mind Justin was the best thing that could have walked into Brian's life. It had helped him grow up and see that there was another way of life besides coasting through. 

Besides Gus and Emmett, Vic was Justin's favorite after Brian in his extended family. They'd had many conversations while he'd lived with Debbie and him. The one thing that had surprised Justin was that Vic said he should terminate Michael's counter part in the comic. Though Justin had secretly been thinking about it after all he'd wanted him dead so why not do to him what he'd wanted done to him? He had been too exhausted, tired, and ugh to think about working on it yet though.

Brian had called letting Jennifer know that he was stuck at the office for at least another two hours. If she had to go he'd get Emmett to stay with Justin. The art department had screwed another campaign up that he'd given them the week before. He had to redo the stuff before the client saw the boards. He was glad to hear that Justin was sleeping and that his appetite had gotten better enough to try food from the diner. He'd told Jennifer to tell Justin he'd be home as soon as he could the next time he woke up. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

It wasn't until Brian walked into the loft at five that Justin was starting to wake up again. Brian's boss wanted him to go to some thing the next night, but he didn't want to. Justin told him he needed to go if his boss said. It wouldn't do any good if he got fired taking care of him because then he couldn't do that. Jennifer left after it was settled letting Brian know she had put the Chicken Parmesan in the oven to bake. She'd set the timer as well given it half an hour to get the cheese bubbly. She wasn't going to be able to stay the next night, but Justin said he'd call Daphne. She had been wanting to see him so it would work out. 

Justin and Brian showered together with Justin waiting on the food to be done. He had been able to stand up on his own without sitting in the chair. He had leaned against Brian however. Once that was done they ate and Brian told Justin about the crappy day he'd had. He told Justin about the stupid thing he had to attend the next night even though he didn't want to. After the meds and breathing treatment they laid in the bed talking for a while. Justin told Brian how to make one of the ads better, which Brian had liked more than the art department had done. 

Justin got bored after a bit of only laying and he wasn't dizzy at the moment. So he pulled out one of the coloring books Brian had given him. He had done a little while his mom had been cooking earlier in the day too. He was making the dragon an array of colors instead of one solid one. Brian sat beside him watching Justin as he did it he told Justin how good it was even if he was only filling in the colors. He knew how excellent Justin's drawing was so he could easily make his own. 

When Justin's hand started cramping up he put the book up letting Brian massage it. It lead to Brian giving him a full body massage which felt really good. He rubbed Justin down with the lotion glad his skin wasn't as dry as it had been. Even Justin's fingers weren't as badly cracked. Brian spent extra time on Justin's lower back and shoulders which he said were aching the most. Justin offered to return the favor, but Brian said he'd take a rain check on it. He could tell that Justin was getting sleepy. He was yawning so much and water was coming from his eyes he was fighting sleep so much already. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian laid back on the bed letting Justin snuggle up beside him. It wasn't long after that Justin fell asleep resting his head against Brian's chest. They'd both gone with sleeping under the quilt without anything else on. Justin had wanted the contact and this time Brian didn't object to it for warmth or a relapse. He hoped it would be comfortable enough for Justin to sleep through the night. It wasn't going to take much longer he hoped for Justin to feel better. The doctor had said in a week he'd gain more strength within two he'd look more like his old self. The first of the week Justin had a follow up at the doctor's office which was only five more days away. 

He had some things to do in that weeks time which one of them he'd gotten done that evening. He'd gone to the comic book store delivering the papers to Michael. The man had thought he was coming there to make up. Michael had come running to him almost kissing him before he'd backed up. He had told Michael that there wasn't going to be any making up unless it was Justin and him. The second he could make love to the man he loved he was going to. He had told Michael that any chance of ever making up was ruined when he came into their home shouting off at the mouth about Justin. 

Brian had decided not to say anything to Justin when he'd gotten home. He'd wanted to enjoy the company which he had. Michael had given him almost a headache with his shouting when he'd read the papers. He claimed he couldn't take the comic book from him. He'd find another artist instead and kill JT off instead. The problem was there was also a bit in the contract that Brian hadn't known Justin had written in that not even Michael had seen. 

If Justin was unhappy with anything he could reserve the right to do one of two things. The first was terminate the deal without suffering consequences since he was the one doing the most. The second was offer to take over the whole thing his self if Michael did anything like his usual ways. Michael had only one choice though since Brian had also told him it was sell his half out or face legal actions since he wasn't letting anyone near Rage to end JT which was Justin. 

It had taken everything in him not to punch Michael's lights out when he'd said he only wanted Justin at the loft for sex. He wanted Justin to spread his legs so he could fuck him as often as he liked. He'd only given Justin a few kisses on the mouth since he'd been there worried it would cause problems with his breathing. So why Michael thought he'd even consider fucking Justin right now was beyond him. He had told Michael that the only thing he was over Justin was a jealous man who never had a claim to him in the first place. 

He had also told Michael he'd plagiarized too since he'd taken his life and Justin's without putting much of a twist on it. Michael tried coming up with some excuse about Justin liking it, but Justin had already told him that he hadn't even seen the finished words before they'd been made up. It was why he'd had no way of objecting to everything that Michael had written. He'd wanted different things and Justin had imagined so many things different when he'd been drawing the pages. 

When Michael had said he could strangle Justin for the shit he was pulling Brian lost it. He'd left his former friend lying there in shock on the floor after he'd hauled off punching him. When he'd left promising him that he would beat his ass down if he ever got near Justin again. He also said he'd be picking up the papers the next day, signed. If they weren't then legal action would be taken. He wasn't going to drag this out or put up with Michael's crap. His former best friend had shown his true colors when he'd gone off at the mouth about the man he loved. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed there are five chapters left. Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. More Saturday.


	9. Daphne's Home Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin's feeling a little better so he does something besides laying. Daphne drops by for a visit as well cooking something up for her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Here is the chapter that I actually went back and added that came out of all the comments I got from asking what should happen with the comic book. So this chapter didn't even exist at first which is why there is now another chapter in the story.
> 
> AN2: Okay so my belief is that Brian took on Stockwell not caring because Justin had left. If Justin had been with him still I don't think he would have done it. That's my opinion which is included below.

Justin slept through the night instead of waking up, not even to go to the bathroom. He didn't feel as fussy in the head as he had the days before either. Brian was actually sleeping still which had surprised him until he saw that it was only five in the morning. He didn't feel like going back to the bed so he put clothes on going to the living room. He didn't want to wake Brian up so he didn't turn the TV on. Instead he went to the art computer turning it on. He knew he had missed things in his classes, which was why the one thing he had done the previous day, before taking his meds, was get in touch with his teachers. 

Brian had done it when he'd been in the hospital for him. Though he'd thought it might be a good idea to talk to them his self too. They said they would send his assignments if he could get someone to pick them up. Daphne had agreed to do so for him. She did want to come see him herself since when she called he was usually sleeping. She was happy he was feeling better and had promised to show up today with what he needed. One thing he already had in his messenger bag that she had brought to him days back when he'd still been in the hospital. He hadn't gotten to see her then because he'd been so out of it.

It was what he pulled out now hoping while he felt okay he could work on it. When he pulled his stuff out though he noticed one of the copies of the newest drawings for Rage he'd been working on. He hadn't wanted to go back to it with Michael being an ass to him. He'd forgotten about that piece he'd slipped into the contract until he was looking at the drawings he'd done. He'd said if he wasn't happy he could get out of their deal which he hadn't been. It had ticked him off that Michael wanted everything his way. If it wasn't the way he saw it then it wasn't good enough. It was like the drawings he had already done. Michael had seen them once before he'd said he wasn't going to do it again. He'd called them amateur hour that he could have done better. Michael couldn't draw worth shit, yet he thought he could do grade A better, yeah right Justin thought. 

Instead of the art assignment that Justin didn't feel like doing he went into the saved drawings he'd done for the next issue of Rage. It was only three things, but he deleted all three of them before he started fresh. He figured if he was feeling okay at the moment he wanted to get what was in his head out. He hoped that Brian could get everything right so they could have Rage to their selves. If so then what he was doing would be perfect. He only had to take care of getting rid of Zephyr because he wasn't keeping him. He hadn't even liked him to start with, but of course the ass wipe wanted his self in the comic too. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian woke up when the alarm went off at seven reaching out towards Justin. He came up with empty space in the bed though. It made him jump up because he had woken from a disturbing dream. Justin had been in the vehicle with him the year before when Justin's so called dad had rammed into the Jeep. It had scared him for sure since instead of watching Justin sleep because of pneumonia he'd been watching him sleep in another coma because of the crash that had flipped the Jeep over. Justin had been badly injured because of it, he'd woken up before Justin did though. So when he reached out and touched nothing in the bed he panicked.

He'd been glad it was time to get up, but for a moment he forgot Justin was with him. He rushed out of the room finding Justin sitting at the computer he'd gotten him to draw on. Though around the room there was printed pages hung up like the last time Justin had been working on the comic book. 

"I'm glad to see that you're feeling better, Sunshine. Though you did scare the crap out of me just now." Brian said letting out a breath.

Justin couldn't help his self by laughing before he looked down at the floor. "I don't see any crap, did you leave it in our bed? If so you are totally changing the sheets cause I'm still too sick to play maid for you." 

He couldn't help the joke because he did feel so much better right now. His head wasn't foggy either, but he knew when he took the medicine he would once again be sleepy. The pharmacist said he couldn't stop taking the medicine though so he would have to suffer til they were gone. He could tell that Brian was happy to hear something from him that resembled his old self. He knew that a day could make a difference when it came to getting worse. Though this time it had made a difference in making him feel better. 

"Someone's being a twat." Brian smiled walking over to Justin. He tilted Justin's chin up giving him a gentle kiss. 

He wasn't fond of the Vaseline taste, but it was helping Justin's lips at least. When he pulled away he heard Justin whimper thinking he might have hurt him at first. Though he got his answer when Justin pulled him back for a second kiss. Justin was improving for sure, but until he knew it was safe he wasn't doing anything longer than a three Mississippi kiss. When he'd tried the night before last Justin had the coughing fit from hell. However, they took a couple of breaks getting in three separate kisses that Brian couldn't resist. He missed devouring Justin's mouth, but the breathing came first.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I have missed those so much. Though I would like for you to give me a real kiss. You know what people call them, French I believe is the word? It has the tongue going into one's mouth. Those are my favorite cause you like to almost swallow my tongue." Justin said when Brian pulled back.

"Until I know you won't start coughing from lack of air you'll have to due with no tongue." Brian replied placing a kiss on Justin's nose when he pouted. "You taken your medicine yet?" He asked.

"No, you were sleeping and I don't trust myself to stand up long enough to make what I want right now. Also we're out of green peppers or you forgot to get them. So I couldn't eat and in hindsight I couldn't take my meds cause they say food required." Justin answered before he went back to the computer monitor.

"Yep, my partner is being a twat again. I love you, but you're going to eat when I get dressed. So be prepared for more drowsiness after the pills too." Brian said placing kisses on Justin's neck and cheek. 

Justin let out a moan turning his head to the side enjoying the kisses. He wasn't well enough to get hard yet, but he was into them for sure. Brian gave one more gentle kiss to Justin's lips before he went towards the bedroom to get dress. Brian hadn't been in the mood his self since he'd found Justin. He doubted his libido was coming back until Justin's did either. 

Brian smiled knowing that Justin wouldn't eat unless he made it. He also didn't want him in the kitchen yet because Justin's cooking usually left a mess. He didn't want Daphne to have to clean it up when she got there. She'd said she'd stay with Justin while he went to the thing that night too. He'd already said he wasn't taking Stockwell on as a client someone would have to of hit him over the head in order to do that. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

After Brian had dressed he made Justin and his self breakfast. He also looked at the pages that Justin had hanging up. He knew that Justin's hand didn't give him much grief when he used the computer. It was why he could come up with over fifteen pages in two hours. Though Justin had added a sixteenth one since he'd gotten out of the bed. While they ate he let Justin know that he'd given Michael the papers the day before so whatever he came up with would be his own. If he needed words to go with the pages he'd help him once he got home that night. 

The office was closed, but he had to finish one thing because he'd left the day before, before he'd finished. He'd been in need of some Justin time and had needed out of there before he went off on the new guy that didn't know what font was which. Cynthia had told him to go home to his man before he went stir crazy. He'd taken her advice even if it had meant pulling some hours today. 

Justin had only nodded at what Brian said. He hadn't been sure if he should mention what he'd done with the comic book right then. It was huge kind of and definitely not what Michael would want to do to him. He'd even said it should have happened at least to JT and him. It wasn't like he'd meant to go about doing it, but when he'd started drawing the idea had come into his head. The new villain was Zephyr who was going to be taken out by the end of the book. He had written down what he wanted to happen, but didn't know the words to go with the pages yet. 

Brian didn't push on asking what he'd done though knowing that it was up to Justin. Though Justin did tell him that he could see it when he got back. He'd be taking him up on the offer of words. He decided he might also read some of Brian's stash of comics to see how you'd go about writing them. After all he hadn't really spent time obsessing over them. He'd been doing his art and there was also the other things he'd done as a kid. Daphne and him had done so many things he couldn't name them all. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

When Brian was fixing to leave they did spend a few moments sharing kisses. No tongue still even though Justin tried slipping it in by tracing Brian's lips. Justin promised he'd be okay until Daphne got there. She was staying with him that night, but also coming by during the day too. He had missed his best friend and they did have catching up to do. Brian finally gave in giving Justin one of those kisses he'd been wanting. He couldn't hold back and had been thankful that Justin didn't start coughing or having problems breathing. They had stood there for a couple just holding onto each other before Brian left as well. 

Justin got another page done before he started feeling the affects of the meds. He saved the page he had started on before shutting the computer down. He had also put them in order once the ink had dried on them. That was why he'd had them up like the time before. He hadn't wanted anything to smear since the ink quality was great, but with it being good it could smear if it wasn't dry enough. Brian had said he'd get him some more ink since he was almost out. He had printed out sixteen pages of the comic already only needing words to go with them. 

He sat on the couch looking at the coloring books that Brian had gotten him. There was also a word search plus a crossword puzzle. His mom had brought those two over for him if he got bored. He wanted to color, but thought his hand might start since he had been at the computer for hours. He wasn't going to risk it seizing up and the pain that would come with it. He had worked on one the night before so that was something. 

He got half through a word-search before he felt his self drifting off. He'd told Daphne to call him when she was coming so he could let her in. He closed his eyes for a moment he said, but he was out like a light. The word-search dropping to the floor along with the pen. He'd already been laying on his side on the couch to do the puzzle. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Daphne let her self into the loft thanks to the key that Brian had brought her to use. He'd figured that Justin might fall asleep before she got there. It was like Brian predicted since she found her best friend lying on the couch. Well half on the couch half off because some how Justin had managed to get one leg and arm half in the floor with the other on the couch. His head was right down the middle of half on half off causing her a moment of pause not to laugh. It was definitely a struggle too, but managed. She also pulled out her camera she carried getting a picture to show Brian later. She didn't know how it was comfortable, but Justin was sleeping away. She did put the quilt back on him that had fallen off. She thought it was a beautiful one that Justin had been bragging about Emmett finding him. 

She had brought over some stuff with her that they could do since she'd be there most of the day and night. Brian had told her if she didn't feel like going home she could sleep on the couch since he wasn't sure when he'd get done at the function. He was going to try and get out of there by nine, but you never knew with work things. He had told her he'd be home at noon today because if he was going to that he wasn't spending all day away from Justin and some of the night. 

While Justin was sleeping she took inventory on what she could make for lunch. Justin had mentioned he was craving something good. The day before he'd survived the mac and cheese from the diner so she figured he could survive other foods too. She brought out what she was going to need before starting on something she knew he loved. Brian had told her that Justin had eaten three eggs for breakfast with a bowl of strawberries along with two bananas. It was an improvement from him when she'd seen him at the hospital not eating anything because he'd been unconscious. 

Daphne set out making her Grandma's fried chicken. She'd brought the chicken herself knowing Justin loved it. She had brought some over that Brian would eat too knowing he wouldn't eat it fried, she'd put it in the oven for him. She also cut up potatoes after peeling them making mashed ones from scratch. The only person she ever cooked for was Justin and of course Brian when she had done it here before. No one knew how good her food could be. Her boyfriend hadn't even gotten to have this kind of food yet. She was happy with him, but this kind of cooking was something she'd only do for Justin. They had known each other forever it seemed.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

By the time Daphne was onto making the corn bread she heard a thump before a slight yelp. She looked over seeing Justin sitting up on the floor. She figured he'd fallen off of the couch and was glad she had put the cushions there earlier. She didn't want to scare him so she made a little noise before she said something. They were known for scaring each other at times for the fun of it. This time she wasn't wanting to do that. 

"Hey sleepy head, Brian gave me his key to get in here. I would have moved you to the bed, but you're dead weight." Daphne said getting a look from Justin. She stuck her tongue out at him before the both smiled.

"How long you been here and what smells so good?" Justin asked standing up and walking over to the counter sitting on one of the bar stools. 

"Fried and baked chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy. I'm making the corn bread now with corn in it. I also have corn on the cob going plus I made baked beans. I put burger, sausage, and bacon in them as usual. There will be deviled eggs too." Daphne answered before putting a spoonful of corn bread batter into the skillet. "I showed up as long as it took me to make all this." She added. 

"If I wasn't gay and in love with Brian I'd marry you." Justin said, it was his reply every time she cooked the meal she named. "Though I do love you for this either way and you'll always be my best friend." He added before reaching over to get a piece of the chicken that was already done.

"Love you too. I made all thighs because I know you hate breasts." Daphne said noticing he was looking through the bowl. She could laugh about the disaster that had almost ended their friendship now, when she'd gone nuts falling for her best friend for a while, almost two years back. 

"Good, we know I have no clue what to do with them." Justin smiled before he started on the piece of chicken. He had eaten plenty for breakfast, but his stomach still felt empty. He would still have room for the other food that was almost ready so he had no worries on filling up with one piece. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

It wasn't long after they started eating that Brian showed up. Justin let him in greeting him with a kiss. It was a kiss that Brian enjoyed too, but only lasted a moment. Justin led him to the table where Daphne was putting a plate for him out too. The food looked good even if Brian didn't usually eat it. He would have eaten the chicken part if Daphne hadn't made his special. He would have given the crust part to Justin though. He'd thanked her before getting a little of each in his plate. 

He knew not to let Daphne make it for him. She had made this before and loaded his plate down then. She had said he was too skinny and needed to put some meat on his bones. He had of course let Justin eat off some of his plate then. The thing had felt like it weighted fifteen pounds with all she'd put on it that time. Okay, so maybe ten at the most, but it was closer to fifteen when he thought of it.

"What did you two get up to so far?" Brian asked not seeing anything really that they might have done.

"I got here he was sleeping like his self you know doesn't budge, slides half off the couch and not even music can wake him up." Daphne responded first before she pulled out her camera showing Brian the picture she'd gotten. "I cooked while he slept then he tumbled onto the cushion." 

"That sounds about right. Though I did have two pieces of chicken and a corn bread already." Justin added with one of his sunshine smiles.

Brian looked at Justin's plate not sure where he put it and didn't gain anything. Though he had lost three pounds while he'd been sick. Justin had pulled the scales out that morning while he'd been still in bed to see. He had told him he wouldn't have to worry because he was sure he'd get it back if Daphne kept cooking for them. She'd tossed a piece of her chicken bone at Brian for the comment. 

It had gotten Justin to laugh because Brian's mouth had fallen open when she'd done it. He hadn't been expecting Daphne to do it. Brian had tossed it back at her, but she had ducked and it sailed over her head. It had caused all three of them to start laughing even more. Justin was glad that at least his best friend got along with Brian. He'd hate to think about Daphne not being in his life. The month they hadn't talked two years back had been horrible. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Since Daphne had cooked Brian cleaned up for her. Though she had mostly done them as she had gone. Justin took the last dose of one of his pills which he was glad about. He also had to breathe since he had fallen asleep forgetting about it earlier. While he'd been doing that Brian went through the papers he'd gotten back signed from Michael. Justin had asked if he'd said anything else about him. 

Brian hadn't seen Michael his self when he'd gotten the papers back. Ben had delivered them letting Brian know that he didn't feel the way Michael did about Justin. He wasn't really sure Ben knew what to say since he knew the man loved Michael. He'd seen how much Michael loved him too earlier in the year when Ben had been in the hospital. He had told him what he did was up to him but he wouldn't hate him if he stayed with Michael. They were friends which he knew that Justin still thought of Ben as their friend as well. They weren't going to toss him out if he came over.

He told Justin that much since it was all he did know at the moment. Ben had been the one that convinced Michael it was better to let the comic go than have a fight with them. Michael wouldn't have won since all of their friends knew it was Brian and Justin's life in the comic. Ben had asked about Justin. He'd wanted to come over but hadn't been sure if Justin wanted to see him since he was still with Michael. Brian had told him if he wanted to see Justin he wouldn't stop him as long as he didn't bring his worse half or bring the man up. Ben had promised he wouldn't since he didn't want to hear the rant again from Michael. He had seriously had to think on what to do as it was with Michael. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

The rest of the day before Brian left the three of them did several things. Though Justin dosed off for half an hour after the meds had kicked in. Justin had convinced Brian to play Scrabble with Daphne and him when he did wake up. They played three rounds with each winning one. Justin had also convinced Brian to play a round of Monopoly. Daphne had gotten the Disney version of the game. She hadn't been able to play it since it was required more than one person. Her grandma had given it to her for Christmas the year before. Justin was the only one that usually would play, but they hadn't done it until now. 

They played one game of it because it went on for what seemed like forever. Justin cleaned the board on both of them, but it had been easy; Brian went bankrupt, then Daphne. They'd been trying to get everything on the board, but Justin had won with only eight properties.

They also watched a movie which Justin had broke out the popcorn and brownies during. Brian had made sure he had something to drink knowing that Justin might get choked up some. He could breathe through his nose again so eating wasn't as difficult as it had been when he'd been majorly stopped up. Thankfully Justin didn't have problems with it and he even got Brian to eat one of the brownies. Daphne had jokingly backed up saying the floor might open up. Brian had grabbed a piece of the popcorn kernel tossing it at her. 

Justin also showed them what he'd been doing with the comic book. Daphne had thought it was perfect. Brian had thought it was funny that Justin made Zephyr the villain since his counter part had done the same in his opinion. Brian and Daphne both helped him come up with words to go with the drawings he'd done. Daphne enjoyed the Wonder Woman comics so she had looked at some of those comics before. Brian had also helped decide on the way that Zephyr did die. JT was the one that took him out melting his bitterly jealous heart with his love for Rage. There was no cure either because you couldn't cure hatred towards a person that loves the person you do, but you can never have them. 

When it was time for Brian to leave Justin and him spent a few minutes sharing a kisses. There were longer pauses between them since Brian wanted to make sure Justin didn't have any trouble. He had to keep reminding his self that Justin wasn't fully back to his self yet. It was hard that was for sure because Justin had wanted to keep going. He'd been flirting with him which he always had a time resisting. Brian was happy because seeing Justin doing better made him happy too. 

"I'll see you in three hours. I'm not staying no longer than that." Brian said once they pulled from the kiss. 

"Good, maybe when Daph leaves you could give me a little something, say a hand?" Justin asked with a grin. It got Brian to look down noticing that for the first time in over a week Justin was turned on. 

"I will think about it, don't need you passing out from lack of oxygen." Brian said before he gave Justin one more kiss opening the door. "Behave while I'm gone. Don't get any ideas about breaking him out of here either, Daph." He called out to her knowing that Justin had mentioned about a movie he'd wanted to see.

"I'm not about to have you come after me for taking him out." Daphne said giving Brian a look. "We need him fully well so he can have you fix that problem he's sporting. He doesn't need to be on his back for any other reason." She grinned which had Justin turning red in the face and a laugh from Brian before he left.

"Hm, want to watch another movie or watch gay porn?" Justin asked knowing Daphne wouldn't turn either down. He'd caught her multiple times looking it up. 

"You got one of Brian and you again, if not we better watch a movie." Daphne answered. 

"Brian would come after both of us if he knew you saw that. I still can't believe you didn't make a sound when you walked in that day." Justin laughed before they went over to the couch. 

"It was Brian and you so nope wasn't turning down a free look again. You two are the hottest couple ever. Plus it's not just sex it's love, but to spare our lives I brought a few other movies. Even got that animated movie you wanted to see." Daphne said handing the bag over.

"Thanks, you're the best Daph." Justin smiled before he went to put it on.

He was hoping that he would continue to feel better as the week went on. He had one more dose of two of the meds and four of the last. He'd be done with them about when he went to the doctor he figured. For the first time in a while he was actually warm so he left the quilt off only putting Brian's hoodie on. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a part in this chapter that gives a hint to another story that I have finished, but needs editing it could be April before it's up, but thought be nice hint. If want a hint to the hint it's when Brian wakes up when the alarm goes off. Thanks for reviews and kudos.


	10. Doctor's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor visit and they finally get to be together physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Jumping days ahead with this chapter. If for some reason not up to my usual I'm sorry a bit of a cold, but wanted to post this for you all.

During the last week Justin had gotten better each day. His medication had also lessened so that he was only taking one pill. He was still doing the breathing treatments twice a day. He hadn't gotten short of breath in a couple of days which he had been glad of. Especially when it was during the kisses that Brian gave him that he enjoyed so much. His sex drive had kicked back in which Brian had caved to his need giving him a blow job twice. It hadn't been like he was the one giving the blow job. 

That he knew would take more time to get back to even if he loved sucking Brian off. He had wanted to try, but Brian had tested to see if he could. He'd given him one of the smaller dildos and told him to see how it went. He'd started coughing and chocking cause even though he could breathe through his nose again he'd been testing for deep throat. It hadn't worked and Brian had told him it wasn't happening until his lungs were back to normal. He'd pouted and it was how he had gotten his own blow job; once he had stopped coughing for a while. He got it though because coughing his head off trying to pleasure Brian wasn't something Brian was going to let him do. He loved him too much to put him at risk for that.

It had let out some of the tension Justin had been feeling. Being stuck in the loft all the time had started driving him stir crazy. Even when he'd moved from the bed to the couch or taken a shower. Daphne hadn't tried getting him out of the apartment, but Emmett had attempted it. It had only been to go downstairs to see Cooper. Brian hadn't fully left yet since he'd been testing Emmett who had promised pain if he did it again. 

Brian had brought Cooper upstairs instead after talking to Matt about it. He hadn't wanted Justin going anywhere outside the loft until he went to the doctor. Emmett had been good after that since Brian had said he'd bring a snake home if he tried it. It was one of the things he knew Emmett hated from a conversation once. Brian hadn't mentioned that he hated snakes his self which Justin knew he did. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin had been glad when the doctor's appointment came. He hated going in general, but it had gotten him out of the loft. That he had enjoyed so much. He'd had been working on the comic nonstop when he felt good and had it finished in the day before. He had also completed all of his college assignments. He couldn't wait to see what the comic was going to look like when it was printed up which he hoped was the in two days. 

Brian had gone over board probably putting four layers on Justin, but he didn't want him to get a back-set. When Justin had gotten into the exam room he had to take off his coat, hoodie, scarf, gloves, and stocking cap. He kept his long sleeve shirt on along with the thermal shirt that Brian had picked up during the week. Like he said Brian had gone crazy on dressing him for the cold. He also hadn't let him take anything off in the waiting room. Brian had also gotten one of those masks for Justin putting it over his mouth and nose. Justin had asked him why didn't he put him in a full body bubble. Brian had smiled at that thought wondering where he could get one. Justin had only shaken his head before pushing him out the door. 

The bright side of feeling better besides getting to enjoy cumming again and more kisses was he'd gotten to help Brian on the campaigns. Brian had taken on Stockwell's opponent after his boss had signed Stockwell. They didn't want the man to win only to shut down every thing they loved. Justin wanted to make posters to make Stockwell look worse, but until he could leave the loft without risking his health he couldn't put them up. He had thought about getting someone else to put them up, but he wasn't sure how sneaky they could be. He was the king of stealth he knew from past experiences. 

It was one of the reasons Justin was hoping that the doctor would say he could resume his normal life. Thanks to his teachers who had been understanding he hadn't missed much of his class work. Brian had turned in the things that were due, but he still had two tests to make up when he went back. It was another reason he wanted to get back to every day things. He was happy when the doctor finally came in since it felt like they'd been waiting forever. It wouldn't have mattered if he was doing something fun. 

However only sitting there staring at posters wasn't. Once Brian had joked about giving him his own physical when they had come in to be tested once. He had gotten Brian to just that when they had gotten back to the loft that day. Brian might have also played cop once with him as well which had been fun too. He had ideas of other roles they could do if he got a good check up, but the first thing he knew he wanted to do was have sex. He was craving the feel of Brian's cock inside of him.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Once the doctor had finished asking questions and checked the usual he wrote some things down. It was hard to believe that Justin was the same man that had come into the hospital two weeks ago. He had improved quicker than Dr. Carter had expected him to. Justin had improved more quickly than some of his other patients that had as severe pneumonia as he had. He asked what exactly Justin had been doing twice since he was wondering if he had a twin.

"My partner wouldn't let me do anything besides lay in the bed or on the couch half the time." Justin said with a smile over at Brian. "I tried getting up on my own he'd send me right back to the bed until four days ago. He wanted me to get better." Justin explained. Minus when Brian had been at work he had gone to the bathroom with his help too. "I slept a lot with the pills making me drowsy at the start of going home." He added leaving out the horrible part of having to be carried back to bed because he couldn't walk from lack of energy. It wasn't horrible having Brian do it, but the energy part was.

"You told him the only way he'd get well without taking double was if he took it easy." Brian added. "There was no way I was going to let him get worse than he was. He scared the hell out of me as it was so worse was not an option." He said returning Justin's smile with his own. 

"Maybe we need to make more of you for my other patients who don't want to listen." Dr. Carter teased with his own smile. 

He had seen how loving the two were to each other when he'd been seeing Justin in the hospital. Brian had never wanted to leave Justin's side unless he had to. It never ceased to amaze him how much love could help heal a person that was sick. TLC was something he also prescribed to his patients when he could. He did however want Justin to continue the breathing treatments. He dropped it to once a day instead of twice. He also gave Justin a refill on one of the medications he'd been taking. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I'd probably have to take all the copies of him too." Justin grinned thinking about more copies of Brian. The idea of his man being a twin turned him on a lot. Two Brian's fucking him or even a third to fill his mouth was going to be a dream he hoped he had that night. "There was one thing I did want to know. Is it okay to go back to our normal sex life. He wouldn't do me until you said we could." Justin pouted.

"I wasn't going to risk triggering an asthma attack or something." Brian countered. "You could barely breathe as it was. When I'm fucking you, you can barely catch your breath after we finish. I didn't want to kill you." Brian said kissing Justin not caring the doctor was there. "Yesterday you choked trying to stick an eight inch dildo in your mouth. I'm nine so it wasn't happening, Sunshine." 

Dr. Carter shock his head with a chuckle seeing Justin's face turning red. "If you feel short of breath then use the inhaler that I prescribed. I see no reason why you two can't resume your sex life now that he's better. The breathing treatments will help prevent any future problems. They won't guarantee it won't come back, but it does help." He explained handing Justin both the prescriptions he had wrote out. The second one being a refill on the inhaler. "Come back in six weeks so I can check your lungs. I may take you off the nebulizer at that time." He added getting up. "I'll have your blood results in two days." He smiled at them. 

"Thanks, Doc." Brian said giving Justin a wicked smile at the idea he had. 

There was also the happiness of when they got the results back. Brian had gotten his done already, but hadn't wanted Justin to leave the loft before time to do his. He had the envelope at the loft waiting for when they got Justin's. He'd decided when Justin came home to him he was done with other guys. He only wanted Justin in his bed and body; he had bought a new mattress for them after all. He had also thought about something else after having Cooper there for two days. A dog wouldn't be a bad idea, but he wanted Justin to pick it out instead of getting a random one to bring home. 

"Yes thank you. You saved me from a slow death." Justin said hearing the doctor laugh as he walked out. 

He was also excited to get the blood test back. When Brian had brought it up two days before, he'd thought he'd been hallucinating again. Brian had been serious though and he had seen the envelope. He had wanted to go to the clinic to get it done then, but Brian had promised him he'd be sitting in a chair in the corner if he tried. That had kind of turned him on though, the time out chair. One time he'd been in it with a vibrator in his ass and a cock ring on. That was when he'd gotten back into sex after the bashing. He wouldn't mind getting back to that fun either because the doctor had said he could do whatever he wanted. 

"Just wait until you two get out of here before you do anything." Dr. Carter added as an after thought opening the door back after a moment. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Since Justin had been out of the one pill Brian had insisted on going to the pharmacy first. It had drove Justin crazy waiting for the medication since he had gotten hard with anticipation. Brian was in the same boat since it had been over a month since they'd had sex. Brian also grabbed some supplies while he was in the store. He hadn't been out of condoms, but he had gotten the box Justin preferred. They still had to wait a few months even after the results came back, but until then they'd be suiting up. He also got another bottle of lube in case. He wasn't sure if they wouldn't go through it with how sex deprived they had been, but you never knew. 

Brian was sure that both their jeans were going to burst before they finally got in the loft an hour after the doctor's visit ended. They had made out in the Jeep in the parking lot of not only the doctor's office, but pharmacy as well. It had taken them a good ten minutes to get out of the Jeep once they had gotten to the loft too. He took Justin to the shower first though wanting to wash any germs that might have gotten on him while they'd been out. He had made Justin wear the mask even at the pharmacy to Justin's dislike. 

He didn't want Justin to get something else if he could help stop it. He stripped Justin down before walking him into the shower kissing the entire time. They had to take more breaks not wanting to upset Justin's lungs. However, Brian found other places to kiss Justin during the breaks. The good thing was that Justin could go eight Mississippi's without needing an air break now. It was close to what he had been going before he'd gotten sick. There was also plenty of tongue which had Justin even happier. 

By the time they made it to the bed Justin was on the edge of cumming. Brian had taken to fingering him open in the shower. He'd also given him a rim job that he swore was the best one yet. It might be because he hadn't had a good one in a while. Brian grabbed the condoms, lube, and Justin's inhaler in case he needed it before joining his man on the bed. Brian took his time slicking Justin up be careful not to hit against his prostate. It had been a good while probably two months since Brian had gotten to have him. He also took his time not wanting Justin to feel any pain since it had been a while. 

Justin was gasping by the time Brian slid into his tight hot channel. Brian could swear it was tighter than it had been since he'd first fucked Justin over a year ago. They both moaned when Brian bottomed out. Justin moved his hands over Brian's arms not sure where to keep them. Brian moved his hands to Justin's hips holding him still debating on what he wanted to do. Part of him wanted to fuck Justin hard and fast. However, he went with the other thing he wanted even more. He pulled back before sinking back in snail slow, maybe slower. 

They weren't going to last, but Brian wanted Justin to enjoy his self. he also wanted to show Justin how much he cared about him. He knew he'd done it from the moment he'd brought him back to the loft. Then it might have been when he'd carried Justin out of Ian's apartment. He loved the man below him in more ways than one. It was why Brian moved slow kissing Justin ever so often building to the finish. That love he felt was why he had come to another conclusion besides the test results and the dog. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin held onto Brian's upper arm feeling his orgasm right before he exploded between them. He let out a shout of pleasure wrapping his legs around Brian trying to get him to move faster. Brian gave him what he wanted now that they were both cumming. He'd built it from a slow loving making to start with. Now as they spilled over he pounded into Justin the way they both loved it. Justin's head falling back after another kiss panting as Brian rammed him. 

Brian let out a grunt before falling forward once the last rope came from his cock. He made sure to catch his self not wanting to crush Justin. He used his arms to hold him up looking into Justin's eyes. They were the brightest blue he'd seen them since Justin had gotten sick. Brian pulled free disposing of the condom before they took another quick shower to clean up. 

Justin had only had to use the inhaler once right at the end before he'd gotten off the bed to shower. He hadn't cared though because he'd gotten what he'd wanted for a long time. It had been what he wanted before he even got sick, but he'd been too stupid in leaving Brian. Brian kept watching Justin as they had made loved the thoughts running through his mind. He wasn't ever going to find someone better than Justin. He didn't want to find anyone better than Justin either. The day before he had picked two things up when he'd gone to work. He had wanted Jennifer's approval even though he'd doubted she would say no. 

He had thought about it so much not only now, but when he'd been taking care of Justin. The thoughts of him dying had sunk into him so much. He could still remember the one dream being beside Justin's grave. It had haunted him until he'd talked to Justin who had calmed his fears of that. Though he hadn't wanted to really know Justin's thoughts of death, it had helped to know he didn't want to be buried. They had decided to fix a few other things as well as draw up those living wills and Brian had changed his actual one. He'd also gotten his lawyer to make one for Justin. This experienced had made them both think about the future.

Justin had wanted everything he had to be divided as best could. If Brian was still alive it was four, if for some reason it happened and they both went together or Brian first, it would be three. Gus, Jennifer, and Daphne were who Justin left his things to, Brian if he was alive still. He'd also entrusted Brian with what Gus got, if not it would be Daphne or his mom. His living will had stated he didn't want any machines, which he had mostly just updated that one. In his will he had said he wanted to be cremated though. There wasn't going to be a grave to visit since he'd thought about that more than once. He'd had his on nightmares about graveyards so that wasn't about to be his fate. Brian's nightmares and his own in the resent weeks had seen to that. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian had gone to the bedroom first since Justin had wanted to fully dry his hair first. He'd thought about offering to do it, but he wanted to do something more important. While Justin had been taking care of his hair Brian went to the hiding place he had been keeping what he'd picked out taking them out. He looked at them with a smile before going back to the bedroom waiting for Justin to come out. He was slightly worried that Justin might think he'd lost his mind. He was hoping for a yes, which Jennifer had said shouldn't be a problem. Justin was crazy over him after all. 

Justin walked out of their bathroom fixing to say something when he found Brian standing there looking nervous. He could tell that something was up since Brian hadn't looked like this ever. There was a smile starting to form once their eyes met though so maybe nothing was wrong. Justin smiled back before he walked over to Brian giving him this impish grin.

"What's going on, stud? You not hating it now that we can have sex are you?" He asked joking.

"Hell no, I'd have to be insane to ever want to have anyone else. You are the most amazing person that I know. It's not only the sex either, Justin. We've gone without for a while and where as that was wonderful; it wouldn't be a deal breaker if for some reason we couldn't. I want you to know that I'm truly sorry that I ever let you doubt how much I love you. I got so fucking scared that you would get inside and I don't know what I was thinking. All I know is that I never want you to doubt how much I love, want, and need you in my life again. You are my prince, my better half, and the reason I want to be a better person and dad. You've shown me so many things since we met. Would you keep doing that and marry me?" Brian asked before he held his hand out showing Justin the rings that were in the box he'd had them in. "You did tell them I was your future husband at the hospital." He smiled.

Justin was shocked to say the least since this wasn't what he'd been expecting. He didn't see one bit of doubt in Brian's eyes though. There was so much love there that he felt like he was drowning. He nodded his head feeling the tears starting to leak from his eyes that had been forming listening to Brian's speech. He couldn't believe that he had ever doubted Brian loved him. They had both slipped up though, but they weren't going back there again.

"Say it, my prince." Brian said when Justin kept nodding his head. "I want to hear it." 

"Yes, yes, a billion, zillion yeses." Justin said before Brian moved in capturing his mouth in a loving kiss. It went on until they were both breathless pulling apart looking into each other's eyes. "I don't want to do it until the spring or summer though when we can actually go outside. I may have dreamed about it a couple of times while I was in the hospital and here." He hadn't thought it would ever come true though. He figured it would also be about the time they could go with nothing between them.

"Anything you want, Sunshine." Brian said before he slipped the ring onto Justin's finger. "I didn't want to go with two so I thought we could make these both in one. When we get married we can add the date to it." He added before he thought about something else. "I think Taylor-Kinney sounds good if you wouldn't mind two names?" He asked.

"Of course I want your name, I think Brian and Justin Taylor-Kinney sounds wonderful." Justin said before he wrapped his arms around Brian's neck going in for another kiss. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

They got back in the bed laying on their sides after a few more kisses, Brian behind Justin, sliding back into him. It was Justin's favorite sleeping position out of all of them. Waking up feeling Brian inside of him had been something he had missed so badly. He couldn't wait until six months was up so he could really feel him.

"When we wake up I want to cook something for lunch." Justin said. "Besides sex, I have missed that the most. Right now I want plenty more of these though. Always love your sleepy hugs." Justin smiled turning his head kissing Brian. He loved all the hugs he got from Brian knowing they were usually meant for only Gus and him. While he had been sick they had been extra special and he'd known Brian's love. 

"Sounds nice, but right now we sleep. Not being able to cum in weeks and finally doing so will make anyone tired." Brian mumbled half asleep already. 

He felt happy that Justin had said yes to getting married. It was probably going to shock the hell out of their friends and family though. It didn't matter because Justin was his forever as far as he was concerned. It might not be legal when they did it, but in his mind and Justin's it would be real. One day when it was legal they'd get married again. All the nervousness had caught up to him and today being Justin's appointment too. He'd been worried that something could be wrong, but it hadn't been. 

Justin let out a laugh linking his fingers with the ones Brian had moving over his stomach. He would have gladly gotten Brian off, but he'd said no. Until he was healed he didn't want him attempting anything that would endanger him. Justin thought it was sweet the way Brian cared about him. He was going to make things up to Brian and thank him once they did wake up. He still owed Brian for walking out on him and letting him come home. Brian told him so many times he didn't owe him anything, but in his mind it could have easily gone wrong. The fact was he could have died or he'd hurt Brian too badly for him to care. For the time being he'd sleep too finally back to almost normal. He took one more look at the engagement/wedding ring before he slipped off into the dream world. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters to come and this story will be finished. It's been fun writing it thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. Hope you liked that little surprise I added it in while editing the chapter. And Valentine's day is only two days away so was in the loving mood for them.


	11. Dinner And Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More alone time for Brian and Justin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Surprise chapter for you all hope enjoy this. Feeling a little better right now than did yesterday.

Justin was glad when he found supplies for the things he needed to cook in the fridge. He didn't want to go out again or send Brian to get stuff. They had put off getting out of the bed until their stomachs had demanded food. Justin was chopping the ingredients up while Brian watched him. He knew Brian liked to help, but Brian's hands had kept roaming. There was a risk of ending up cutting something vital off if it had been kept up. He had sent Brian to the stool to watch until he got everything chopped up. It wasn't like he hadn't enjoyed what Brian had been doing, but safety was first. He would have loved spending time in bed, but he needed food. He had also been dying to cook something. When Daphne had cooked for him was when his taste buds had returned to him. Food had been so wonderful again instead of the blah taste he'd had of it.

Brian smiled even if he had been put in the time out stool. He didn't want Justin to get hurt, but he really hadn't been able to resist him. He had indulged in so much sex with Justin since they had gotten back. The nap they had taken wasn't the only one. They had woken up and he'd been ready to go again. He'd switched it up letting Justin fuck him too needing the connection that way as well. He wasn't about to let anything screw them up this time. He had already ended his ties with Michael after what had gone down. No one would stand between Justin and him this go around. He was going to work at making sure that Justin was happy. He was happy as well since Justin had agreed to marry him. He wanted to celebrate as much as they could, but to do so there would be food required. He couldn't wear Justin out into exhaustion that would be bad. 

He'd been stupid in thinking shoving Justin away had been the answer in the past. He'd asked Justin since he had brought him home if he was happy. Every day he got the same answer, yes. Even when Justin had been sick as could be he'd said he was happy with him. He would have known if Justin was lying to him since he remembered from before. Justin had looked guilty every time he had been near him. Now there was nothing but smiles on both their faces. The pneumonia was a wake up call that he could have easily lost Justin if he hadn't been careful. He wasn't talking about another person either, it was his own pride he could have lost Justin to as well as death.

"Can I please come over there and touch you again?" Brian asked after a few minutes. He was desperate, even if he was hungry, to have Justin again.

"Not until we are eating Buck-o." Justin laughed seeing the want in Brian's eyes that mirrored his own. 

He was so happy right now and felt so much love from Brian. He'd woken up in his arms earlier laying there. Before they'd had sex again Brian had held him placing kisses on him. He'd guided his hands over his body in a massaging touch. He'd almost fallen back asleep with how relaxing it had felt. He'd never tell Brian, but it felt like he was a big teddy bear holding him at times. It felt like this fantasy, but it was a beautiful reality. He had everything he had hoped for in the past, but it had been scary how they got here.

"That's going to take forever, just give me one kiss until then." Brian offered hoping that it would work.

Justin shook his head laughing moving what he'd chopped up into the frying pan. He'd decided to go with a stir fry for the night. He had already put the chicken in the oven so it could bake up first. While his back was to Brian, the naughty one, got off his stool going around to where Justin was at. Justin hadn't heard Brian move from the stool which got him to jump a little feeling arms wrapping around him. He should have known that Brian wouldn't stay on the stool until he was done. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian tried to be good, but it was impossible to do so. Justin finally gave into Brian's questing hands letting them wonder all over. They always brought him this happy content feeling which he loved. One of the best things in the world to him was Brian's arms around him. It felt like this safe place that nothing could get to him at. He was beyond turned on by the time he finished the stir fry that Justin was sure he was going to explode. Brian's hands hadn't stayed above the clothes or waist. His cock was leaking more than it had been before, but his stomach was begging to be fed, but not cum this time. He turned Brian around leading him to the table where he sat him in the chair. Brian thought he had gotten his way, but Justin wasn't having it making him stay when he tried to get up. Just to be on the safe side Justin sat on the opposite side of the table. The whole time they ate he kept his eyes on Brian though.

Justin kept grinning the entire time too after each bite. He knew that Brian wanted to tear his clothes off again. He was pretty much back to normal besides having shortness of breath. It would be there for a while the doc had said, up to six months was possible. Justin took his time eating enjoying each bite. He teased Brian too deliberately sucking on the fork to get the extra sauce off of it. He also moved the piece of chicken strip in and out of his mouth a couple of times. 

By the time they were done eating Brian was about to cum in his pants. Justin had done it to him before too. One time he'd actually gotten him to cum in his pants. No one besides Justin had ever done that to him not even when he'd been a teenager. Justin was the exception to everything in his life. He had gotten him to throw out so many of his rules that were prehistoric. It was a good thing too, but right now he wanted to fill Justin's ass again. He knew that Justin was doing it to him on purpose which was fine with him. He would do it right back and had. 

Justin put the dishes in the dishwasher and the left overs up all the while keeping an eye on Brian. He looked up the last time not seeing Brian in the chair. Instead he was face to face with a very naked Brian who was clearly ready to erupt. Brian got Justin out of the kitchen area bending him over the couch. Justin was still open from their countless times since they first got back. He did add lube before he thrusted into Justin. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian made sure not to go too fast not wanting Justin's breathing to act up. However, he did go as quick as he dared loving the sounds Justin was letting out. He held onto Justin's hips moving in and out with nothing but grunts his self. He had promised Justin the day they could have sex without it affecting his ability for air he'd make sure he didn't forget it. He was definitely doing that at the moment striking against Justin's prostate getting shouts of pleasure from Justin. 

Justin gripped the couch cushion calling out Brian's name, hearing his own in return as they came together. He was going to be walking funny for a few days the way they were fucking like there was no tomorrow. He didn't give a damn though because it was some of the best sex they'd had. He was sure it was over due make up sex from when he'd agreed to come home. There was also the ring on his left hand that he loved looking at. 

With the pneumonia he hadn't been able to do anything. Kissing had left him short of breath and lead to coughing at times. Even snuggling up with Brian had resulted in a few coughing fits when he'd gotten over heated. It was good to be practically back to normal now so they could have as much sex as they wanted. He hadn't needed the inhaler this time which he thought was a plus. It had been on the couch in case he had needed it.

Brian pulled free of Justin disposing of the condom before taking Justin to the shower. He cleaned Justin up before letting him return the favor. They made it back to the bed once they dried off laying there for a moment or two. It was still early, but Brian wasn't about to take Justin out to their usual fun before he'd gotten sick or left. He wanted him all to his self and besides Jennifer and Daphne no one knew that Justin had gotten a good check up. They'd wanted at least today before they let the others know. It was more they'd wanted to have as much sex as they could before interruptions happened. There was also the fact the moment they said they were engaged it would be a wind storm. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"What would you like to do, besides each other?" Brian asked moving his hand over Justin's side. 

"There is something I need to do tomorrow." Justin said linking his fingers with Brian's. "I don't want to kill the mood, but I need to do it for closure if nothing else." He added biting on his bottom lip before looking up at Brian. 

Brian groaned, but he knew what Justin meant. He had known it was coming since he had gotten Justin out of that apartment. They hadn't mentioned the bastard in days. It was like he hadn't existed, but they knew he had. They knew deep down they were always going to remember what happened even if they tried forgetting it. Brian couldn't forget the image in his head of Justin laying on the couch under the thin blanket.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I'm going with you and no objecting either. He could have killed you by not taking you to the hospital, Sunshine. Carl said you could have pressed charges for something. I wanted to kill him for being cruel enough to just dump you on the couch. I couldn't be anywhere near him then or I would have done something. If I hadn't been carrying you out of the apartment that day I would have decked him." Brian admitted. "We're both at fault to what happened as to your leaving. However, he's responsible for what happened while you were there. Even if I agree with Deb that you two were never real. You and I are real, this is real." Brian said touching their rings together. 

Justin smiled knowing that Brian would have punched Ian, what he'd started calling him too, for what he'd done. He had laughed when he'd been told that Debbie had slapped Ian in the face. He knew that he was loved not only by Brian but his family as well. Everyone from his mom to Vic. Emmett had dropped in countless times telling him ways he could make Ian or Michael vanish if he really wanted them to. Justin had liked some of them, but Emmett had loved how he had gotten Zephyr to die in the comic, which he had finished. Brian had even taken it to the publisher for him to get it made into more copies. 

Michael hadn't bothered contacting him thankfully. He was sure that Ben was the reason for him staying away. When Ben had come over to see him he'd promised he would do his part in keeping the peace if they ran into Michael. Justin had let him know he wasn't mad at him and he'd even told him to come by more. They had broken off relations with one not both. It wasn't like they had to take both of them. They were separate people thankfully because Justin liked Ben as a friend. Michael could take a flying leap into oblivion for all he cared. Justin had told Ben however he should do what was best and maybe find someone that was a hundred times better than Michael. He was hoping that Ben would take that advice in the end he was worth more than Michael's crap. Ben was a kind, loving, and caring man that deserved better. 

"Thank you for loving me and caring about me. People always think that I use you for stuff or that I'm just a good fuck to you. The ones that actually see beyond that are the ones that matter. You support me even when I was stupid enough to think you didn't love me or care for me. You kept paying for my college and even if you didn't knock on the door you still went there every day. I know you would have finally knocked one day if this hadn't happened." Justin said before he leaned in kissing Brian. "You are also welcome to come with me. The only thing I ask is that if it warrants any physical contact I get to do it. I've been itching to punch the living shit out of him since he tossed me on the couch." He smiled a devilish grin once they broke apart. "I just couldn't manage it at the time." 

Brian laughed nodding his head in agreement to Justin's demand. "Okay, but you'll owe me cause I really wanted to do that." He said. "I wanted to hit him since I found out who he was to start with. I think it would have better results coming from you if it comes to that though. He'd really get the message that you don't want him anymore." Brian stated. "You're welcome by the way. I know you're worth a gazillion times more than what people see in you at times." He added before saying. "It will be nice to know what he says about this too. After all he couldn't make you happy enough for one of these to stay." Brian lifted Justin's and his hand up linking their fingers where their rings were. 

Justin couldn't help making his smile even wider at Brian's compliment. He hated it had taken him getting sick to realize what a mistake he'd made. Brian definitely could be romantic and he was always lovable. He couldn't wait until it was official and changed their names. He was thinking about doing that part sooner though not months from now. He wanted a wedding sure, but becoming Brian's was something he'd dreamed about now. He may have written their names a few times together even before prom. Brian had seen it once and said not happening, but he'd only replied with a 'we'll see.' He'd been right all along in thinking he would be Brian's one day.

He had thought about doing something more legal when it came to snot face. That would have meant he had to admit that there had been something there. He wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He would get away with this, but they knew how evil he was. It had been a hard lesson to learn, but it had been one he needed. It still sucked like hell knowing he could have doubted the man he actually loved. Brian was a wonderful person that he was going to get to spend the rest of their lives with. Ian was a bad taste in his mouth like the cough pills he'd had to take cause the liquid he was allergic to.

Justin rested his head on Brian's chest listening to his heart beating. He'd done it a lot of times in the past to assure his self after the bashing that Brian was there. He had missed the sound of it beating against his ear so much when he'd been gone. He'd indulged so much since he'd gotten out of the hospital. The feel of it beating and Brian's hand moving over his back had him falling asleep again. Brian moved his hand over Justin's back happy that today had been filled with a lot of happiness. They were going to make so many moments in the future he knew. 

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to come and this will be finished. It has been great writing this for the four months in November to February it took to complete it. Thanks for reviews and kudos. I also thank you for input when I asked.


	12. Breakfast With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin has a confrontation with Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: The next to last chapter is here so thanks for all the reviews and kudos you have given for this.

Brian and Justin decided to go to the diner for breakfast the following morning. They had decided to see if anyone noticed before mentioning the engagement. It would help them behave for the most part they thought. They also wanted to see the others, Justin especially. He wanted out in the world not locked up in the loft still. It had definitely been a surprise to the girls when they showed up. It was also the first chance that Brian had gotten to see Gus too. Lindsay and Melanie having the colds they'd had seeing Justin hadn't been possible. All three were feeling better now and thankfully Gus hadn't gotten the cold. However, before Brian had gotten a chance to take Gus, his son had squealed in delight seeing Justin. Gus had held his arms out shouting dada which had surprised everyone at the booth. 

Brian had smiled kissing Justin who was obviously happy about the choice that Gus had taken in calling him. Justin smiled knowing that it would be an actual truth when he married Brian. Gus would be his son too, which made it that much sweeter. He'd missed the little guy so much since he'd been gone and sick. Michael had guilted him so much that he'd hated going to see Gus if he was around. Somehow Michael had always seemed to be around too which had annoyed him. It was like he had this stupid honing beacon for when he planned to see Gus. Justin saw the smiles on Lindsay and Melanie's faces too. He was glad that they weren't upset with him. They'd told him once they weren't, but it still helped remembering it now. Also their son had taken to calling him dada which might not be liked by some. 

"Since it's you, Sunshine you can steal him all you want. Though, I will get my turn before we leave this diner." Brian said sitting on the outside of the booth. 

"We're so happy to see you out Justin. I wish we could have come to see you, but we weren't going to risk you getting worse." Lindsay said first giving him a smile. 

It had scared Mel and her both when Debbie called saying Justin was in the hospital. She'd wanted to go there right then, but knew they wouldn't have let her anywhere near Justin. It wasn't the flu, but a cold was still catch able to others. She had missed seeing Justin around before then too. Gus had the most begging to see Justin and where was his Jus. It had ticked her off to no end when Michael thought she'd understand his reasoning that Justin shouldn't be in their lives. 

The day they had been at Debbie's and he'd come in spouting off about the comic she'd told him point blank that Justin was the only one that had talent. Justin's talent was so much more than even her's could ever be. Justin was brilliant, smart, caring, lovable, and a hundred times better of a person than he was. Justin loved a person without limits to it, but when you broke them down the way Michael had, then you didn't deserve forgiveness. She may have told Michael that he was a lousy god father to her son too and she revoked those rights. Besides buying an action figure for Gus he hadn't' done anything for him. The one thing he had done was make sure Justin could see Gus since he always hounded him when he'd tried being there for Gus before he was sick.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"Gus has missed you both too. We thought he was talking about Brian when he kept asking about his dada." Melanie put in. 

She could see how much Gus loved Justin now and all the times in the past they'd interacted. The one time she'd freaked out in the past she had finally apologized to Justin over the bottle incident. She had been pissed at Brian, not Justin, but took it out on him. It might have been Lindsay too she'd been mad at back then. Justin had been seventeen so it wasn't like anyone had taught him. He'd been helping because he loved Gus. They'd never had a problem over him watching Gus since then. If anything she trusted Justin with Gus' life and she knew that he was a part of the reason Brian wanted to do more in Gus' life than before. 

She remembered a day that Justin had come over before he'd walked away from Brian. He'd been upset and asked if he could borrow Gus for a while. He hadn't wanted to talk about what was wrong, he'd only wanted to be with Gus. She hadn't asked, but she'd known it had something to do with Brian. She had gone upstairs getting Gus ready before letting Justin take him. She'd offered him the car, but he'd said he had Daphne's with him. 

He had taken Gus promising he'd be back by dark. He'd come back seeming a lot happier, but three days later he'd moved out of the loft. She was so happy now that he was back in Brian's life and Gus' too. It was like he'd never left except they knew he had been. Lindsay telling her he was in the hospital again had brought back those horrible memories. She'd been relieved that he was out of that bastard's reach. 

"Dada, Dada, Daddy, Daddy." Gus said looking at Justin.

He then looked at Brian before he rested his head against Justin's rubbing his nose against Justin's. He leaned over some afterwards to do the same to Brian. Brian got closer and Justin helped Gus reach his daddy so he could give Eskimo kisses to him too. Justin couldn't help the smile on his face seeing how happy Gus was to see him. He didn't want to go that long again without being able to see him.

"I missed you too, Sonny boy. I was taking care of your dada so he got better faster." Brian said. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

He had spent more time with Gus since Justin had left instead of fucking as many guys as he could. He had talked to Gus on the phone along with Justin while Justin had been getting well. This was a lot better though being able to see his son. After a few more minutes with Justin, Gus went into his daddy's arms which had Brian smiling even more. He loved seeing Justin holding Gus it was something about it that made him love Justin that much more. He loved being able to hold his son too. It was something he hadn't thought he'd love as much as he did. Justin was the one that got him to see differently. He'd thought he'd be a horrible dad, like the sorry one he'd had.

"Your daddy's been thinking of things for the three of us to do when I got better. If your mommies approve we were thinking of a sleep over." Justin said to Gus before looking at Lindsay and Melanie. "Tonight if possible since we're going to want to have some quality time with you, little man after I take care of something." Justin added.

He looked back at Gus who was trying to unbutton Brian's shirt. He kept the comment about like father like son from coming out of his mouth, but it was funny. Gus trying his best to get Brian's clothes off. He wondered if the little boy was giving a hint as to what he was wanting in the future. The last day he'd had with Gus before he'd left Brian he'd taken him to a kid friendly carnival. They'd had so much fun together and he'd won Gus a stuffed Elephant which Gus had squealed at. He'd kept saying Dum which Justin had asked did he mean Dumbo and Gus had nodded. The elephant had large ears which Justin could see why Gus would call him that.

Lindsay and Melanie had no objection to the offer of them taking Gus for the night. They even asked if they wanted to take Gus for the weekend to spend more time with him. Gus was the one that answered with a yes. It was a surprise since lately besides dada his favorite word had been no. Bath time was a terror and he wasn't even two. It had taken talking to Brian and Justin the last two times for Gus to agree. They weren't sure if Gus even understood the offer, but Brian and Justin along with the girls laughed. It had been a chant of yeses like dada and daddy.

Debbie came over after the agreement to take their orders. Brian was sure she was going to smother Justin with the hug she'd given him. He had thought she'd see the ring, but grinned at Justin when she hadn't. It was hilarious how they were looking right at it and didn't see them. They'd wait a little longer, but would say something before they left the diner. They wanted their friends to know. They had called Daphne and Jennifer that morning to tell them. Jennifer and Molly had shown up with Daphne right behind them. They hadn't been able to stay, but all three had wanted their hugs so happy for them. 

Justin ordered the pancakes, sausage, and the yellow half of Brian's egg white to be made into an omelet. He also ordered a bowl of strawberries. Brian went with the omelet and along with his usual toast. He however added bacon since he'd been having a craving for some. Justin had eaten some days ago before he'd kissed him. He hadn't known what the taste was, but it was so good he'd wanted some. Justin had laughed telling him it was bacon and if he wanted more he'd have to go to the store or diner. Melanie and Lindsay had already eaten most of their breakfast, but got coffee refills. Gus hadn't wanted his food before Brian and Justin came in, but he was eating now with Brian holding him and feeding him it. Between bites he'd hide his head in Brian's shirt as if he didn't want to be seen eating. Justin thought it was adorable and put it in his memory bank to draw later.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Emmett and Ted came in right as Debbie brought over the other orders. She got Emmett and Ted's before going to put it in. Emmett had given Justin a super hug as well when he'd saw him. Which Brian asked if he had missed him that much since he had seen him two days ago. Emmett had only glared at him since Brian had called him Honeycutt. Gus had transferred his self back into Justin's lap by then not wanting one to fill left out Justin guessed. Instead of hiding his head against Justin he kept looking at his daddy. 

Brian kept leaning in acting as if he was going to get a piece of Gus' pancake which he held out each time offering it to his daddy. Brian took one piece that Gus handed him after the third time which had Gus giggling. It was moments like these that Justin loved so much. Brian was being so carefree in front of others too. It warmed his heart so much since he was usually the only one that got to see these moments. He had told Brian that he wanted kids in the future of their own. He didn't want to have to share with anyone that might try and take them away. They might have been interrupted by their guests that morning about that. Daphne had said if they waited at least three years she'd be willing to help them have kids. She said there was no way she'd be demanding the kids all to herself when she loved Brian and Justin. 

Emmett and Ted sat in the booth behind them talking to the others while waiting for their food to come. Emmett wanted to do something extra special for Justin with a party even. He'd kept asking about it all week calling it the 'freedom party' As in freedom from the hell he'd been in. Justin declined that saying he was just happy to not be out of the loft and on his feet. There was a joke made about how he was probably on his back more which got a laugh from everyone. Justin did say that he might like a different kind of party, but didn't specify. He couldn't believe how blind their friends were. Gus however had taken to the ring on Justin's finger. Justin kissed his cheek telling him he was a good boy.

It was like the old times before Justin had left or gotten sick. Gus kept switching seats until he finally sat between Justin and Brian in the booth. They let him share off their plates which Gus preferred Justin's over Brian's. They had joked that at least Gus hadn't gotten Brian's food habits. Justin had mentioned that he had gotten Brian to at least eat a few things that weren't on his strict no touch list. One being the pieces of bacon he kept getting from Justin's plate. Justin might have tried forking him when he went for it the last time since it was his last piece. Gus usually wouldn't touch anything red lately, but when Justin offered him some strawberries he happily ate them. 

At some point though Michael showed up in the diner. It had been possible since he came there all the time. His mom worked there too and if she was working Michael always came. Then again, Debbie hadn't wanted to talk to him in days after his rant on Justin the last time. Justin had been thinking about it for days if he actually saw Michael again. He knew he would and even if Ben said he'd keep Michael away it wasn't always possible. Like now when Ben wasn't with Michael because as of the day before they were no longer together. Vic had called them to let them know Ben had moved out of Michael's. It was also when Justin had let Vic know that Brian and he were engaged. He wanted to keep it a surprise until the others noticed though which he knew Vic wouldn't tell. Vic was an awesome man and he loved him dearly. He had made one request which was that he made the cake when it was time for the wedding. He loved Vic's cakes so much.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I'm going to get Gus some more juice." Justin said bringing his self from his thoughts after a moment.

He let Brian pick Gus up before he got up even though Lindsay said she could do it. He decided he wanted this over with before the comic came out. After all he had ended Zephyr in the comic. He didn't need Michael showing up somewhere so they could have it out then. He ignored Michael's gasp when he started pulling him to the counter with him to get the juice since the place had gotten busy. No one said anything at the table at what he was doing nor did Debbie ask even when Michael complained he was holding on too tightly. Debbie acted like he wasn't even there. Ian wasn't the only one that he needed to confront before he could put this past him. 

Debbie offered to return the juice to the table which was how Justin found his self in the bathroom with Michael. He finally let go of his arm knowing he might have put a little too much into the hold, but wasn't going to care. The emotional pain that Michael caused with his words should warrant a little physical pain. He'd thought about what he wanted to say while he'd been recovering to both Ian and Michael. Some times he'd had nightmares from what they had done to him. 

Two people he had thought he could trust had destroyed him almost. Michael had actually been like an annoying brother until he'd stabbed him in the damn back. He wasn't going to be speaking to Michael after today and he wasn't going to have him showing up about the comic either. That was done with since Michael had signed it away. He was glad there hadn't been a fight cause he'd have won. He was glad because he didn't want to drag it out like Michael would have tried. Melanie had sent over some legal things in case Michael had wanted to fight him on it. It hadn't come to that thanks to Ben, but he would have fought him. He was happy that Ben escaped Michael's sucking life force ozone. 

"I hate you, I have never hated someone in my life this much before, but there are two people on the list now. YOU are actually higher on my list of hate than Ian who left me on the damn couch. I thought of you as family, but now, you're nothing to me. As far as I'm concerned you don't exist anymore; Zephyr doesn't either. So if we see each other again like this you're going to ignore me like I'm not there. You said I should have died so we can make this simple. You are dead to me, I'll be dead to you and we go on as if we never knew each other to start with. What you did was low down and selfish because you are fucking jealous that Brian loves me like he'll never love you." Justin said taking a breath. "Get over yourself and grow the fuck up."

He felt a little relief at being able to get that out. He also let Michael know that Zephyr died a slow death. Since he couldn't take the fact that Rage loved JT his heart froze. He'd been the villain like he had been in their lives now. He also let him know that Brian was the one that came up with the idea. He his self had thought he should die the same way Captain Astro had. Brian convinced him the other way was better. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Michael hadn't thought Justin was going to say anything to him. He hadn't expected them to even be here today. He had come to try and reason with his Ma. Maybe even get her to talk Ben into talking to him, coming home. Everything was Justin's fault that had happened since he had gone home with Brian. He'd lost his best friend, his comic book which had been his, and he had thought about ways of getting back at Justin. He couldn't believe he had the nerve to drag him in the bathroom like some dog on a leash either. 

His mom had slapped him in the face. Ben had left him saying he couldn't be with a cold heart person anymore. Lindsay he thought would understand the most. She'd started yelling at him asking what kind of person wished that on someone they had claimed to care about. It was Justin and Brian's relationship to be fixed by only them, no one else. Lindsay had also informed him that they no longer wanted him to be the dad to their next child. They wouldn't dare let someone near their children that wished harm to another member of the family. It was how he'd found out Melanie had even thought about asking him, which had been ruined now. They'd taken his god father title away for Gus too. He wasn't even on the call list now that had gone to Justin. He got everything that had been rightfully his and it wasn't fair. 

"Then why are you talking to me? You took everything that meant anything to me. I still say it would have been easier if you'd died either time." Michael said. 

"I'm talking to you because I want to let you know I'm still alive. I didn't die and I'm not going to break either. Those words cut into me like hell at first until I realized that you're the one that needs help." Justin said before he used his left hand to punch Michael in the face. He'd used his left one, figuring it might fuck up his right hand if he used it. "Fuck with me again Michael and not even God himself will show you mercy for what I do." Justin said. "Emmett already gave me ideas to get rid of the body." He smiled before he walked out of the bathroom leaving Michael in shock holding his face leaning against the wall he'd been knocked into.

The last thing Michael had expected was for Justin to hit him. He didn't even know that he could hit that hard. He guessed he should have though since the fucking shit kept coming back. The part about getting rid of his body did worry him though. Emmett had let some words drop when they had run into each other last that worried Michael a lot. Ted wouldn't speak to him either and he'd once had a crush on him. His mom and Vic hadn't even offered to have him over for dinner at all. She actually had been treating him so cold lately. Ben he had thought loved him, but he'd tossed him aside picking Justin like everyone else. Ben had picked that stupid hustler kid the other day over him too. Karma was a bitch, right now he was that bitch. He actually tasted blood Justin had punched him that hard.

~TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be the last chapter, but it kind of got longer than I planned so I am breaking it up into another one for Justin to let Ian have it too.
> 
> I was going to post this last night for today, but I did something hadn't done since Monday night; sleep without coughing. Thanks to some cough meds from doc slept so good so hope you enjoy this as well as the next chapter which will be the last. It's my gift to you all for Valentine's the finished story.


	13. Down Time With Gus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin let's Ian know exactly how he feels about what he did to him. They also have time with Gus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: The Last chapter is here it's been fun writing this story and hope you all have enjoyed it. 
> 
> Special thanks to Vic32 cause you gave me the title of this story when I started it.

Justin had gone back to the booth finishing his breakfast not saying anything about what happened. Brian had a smile on his face since he could see Michael's split lip. He hid it however behind Gus' head, but he knew Justin had given Michael a piece of his mind and fist. It served him right for thinking he could mess with Justin. He had to have said something for Justin to punch him.

"We have an announcement to make. We were going to wait until you noticed them, but whatever. Brian asked me to marry him; I said yes." Justin blurted out which got all their friends mouths to fall open. He could hear Debbie from the other side of the diner after a second. It was definitely not what they thought he'd say. 

"Oh my god I didn't even notice the ring until now, baby." Emmett said getting to Justin first with another hug. A bouncy hug which Justin was seriously thinking about calling him Tigger soon. "I'm so planning it I don't care what you say, we're having a party for this." He added. "No, a blow out that is what we are having because I think the dead has risen. Brian Kinney wants to get married. He may be the one with a fever." Emmett teased with a smile on his face so happy for them.

Debbie was the next that grabbed Justin into a hug, which he was sure she was trying to break his ribs. "Oh Sunshine, you two are going to be perfect together. I'm so happy for the two of you, my boys are getting married." She smiled before hugging him again. "I love you two so much. The best boys a mother could want. I bet Jennifer is thrilled about this." She was so over joyed she started crying. Brian tried to pry Justin free of her since she was holding on a little too tightly even if she meant well. 

Lindsay and Melanie got up giving Justin a hug as well. They were both so happy that Brian finally was being who they thought he could be. They hadn't known if it would ever be possible, but when Justin was around him anything was. They got Brian in a hug as well with Lindsay telling him that her Peter Pan was all grown up now. Brian rolled his eyes, but he excepted the hugs. He even got one from Ted letting him know that he thought it wouldn't be taming him, it would be letting him grow more by marrying Justin. 

Not one of them noticed that Michael was standing near the counter glaring at them. Obviously crying as everyone congratulated the two. He wasn't happy about it at all because to him Brian was selling out. Of course no one cared what Michael thought since to them he had betrayed all of them the way he treated Justin. He was left out in the cold because his mom hadn't even spoken to him when he'd come in today. He knew that Ben was staying in his old room until he found a place to stay. He was supposed to be Brian's end game not some teenager. Justin only got attention because he'd been sick. No one was loving on him when he'd left Brian for that fiddler. He didn't bother ordering, he walked out zipping up his coat against the bitter cold. He had lost his best friend and everything else over his jealousy of Justin loving Brian. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Once Justin finished his food, after the celebration of their engagement had died down they parted ways bringing Gus with them. Brian had convinced Emmett to give them the weekend before he dared calling about ideas. He also made it clear there would be no girly drinks or umbrella things at the party. Justin could pick everything else, but he was picking the drinks. 

They had to also promised they'd be at Sunday dinner at Debbie's before they were allowed to leave. She promised to get them for already telling Vic, but knew they were right knowing she couldn't keep this one a secret. It was too wonderful she said to hide it because they were good together. Brian already had stuff at the loft for Gus which Justin knew about. Lindsay and Melanie had found out a while back too. Since they had thought about asking to take Gus they'd thought ahead bringing the car seat Brian had gotten a while back too. 

Brian let Justin drive even though he knew where they were going next before going back to the loft with Gus. Before they got to Ian's apartment however they spotted him on the sidewalk doing what he usually did. Brian had asked Justin once if Ian had an actual job or if he'd asked him to pay a lot on the bills since he only saw him doing this. Justin had said he hadn't even changed the apartment lease with both their names on it; he hadn't paid anything. Brian was glad of that because he would had been getting Melanie to look into that if Justin had. 

Since they had Gus with them Brian decided it was better if he stayed in the Jeep. It wasn't going to take Justin long either since he'd already said it multiple times to Brian what he wanted to say. They'd prefer doing it more private, but Brian figured it might help if there were witness. Also Gus being in the vehicle would keep Justin from going too far. Justin wouldn't put him in danger for anything. Gus had been chanting dada and daddy fun since they left the diner. Brian knew that he was lucky to have both Justin and his, no, their little boy in their lives. Gus thought of Justin has his other dad which made him happy. 

Brian could tell that Ian was surprised to see Justin when he looked up to see who had tossed something in the case. Justin had broken the CD that he'd been given by Ian, okay more like he'd smashed the thing into tiny pieces. It had been done days ago as a form of therapy Justin had said. Daphne had found it in Justin's bag when she'd been looking for something for him. He had not expected to be called asking if he had bought a sledge hammer or a hammer since Justin had been gone. He had thought Daphne had slipped something into Justin's drink while they'd been there alone. He had brought one home though as Justin's request because he needed to take one to something. He'd gone with the claw hammer instead of a sledge one. 

What Brian had found funny was that when he'd asked if there were any pictures Justin wanted to burn three days ago he'd been told no. Justin hadn't taken actual photos of Ian and his self. He hadn't even taken his camera with him when he'd left, but if he had he wouldn't have taken any. He didn't want to think what it might have done to the camera that Brian had gifted him. It might not have been a birthday gift, but Brian had given it to him when he'd moved into the loft after prom. He'd said at the time it was a gift for being able to go out into the world again. 

Daphne had gotten rid of the sketches that Justin had done already. Another funny thing was that Justin had an entire three photo albums of Justin and his self together. There were more pictures too since Justin had come home once he'd gotten better. Brian didn't even know how many sketch pads were filled with him either. There had only been about six pages in one of Ian, but his was at least six books of them. To him that screamed he meant more to Justin than the fiddler could ever had. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin meet Ian's eyes not sure what he'd seen in the other man besides listening to his pretty words. He could tell that Ian hadn't been missing him since he saw the look in his eyes. It was as if the man who claimed to love him didn't want to be bothered with him now. Daphne had already told him the other night what she'd seen when she'd gotten his bag. The bastard with some other guy which he was sure would have hurt if he'd been with him still. 

There were so many things he'd planned out to say. He'd even thought of punching him like he had Michael. The thing was now that he was in front of his ex fuck buddy, because without love that was really what it was, fucking, there was only one thing he really thought about; wishing he didn't exist. He wished that it never happened and he hadn't hurt Brian and his self over something so stupid. 

"I hope that you get real comfortable with that bow because it should be the only thing up your ass. I mean all you love is your music so why not figure out a way to fuck yourself with the thing; or fuck it?" Justin asked after a moment longer. "Don't even try denying that you actually gave a shit about me either, Ian. You put me on the mother fucking couch just because I didn't stop coughing. I was clearly sick, but unlike the ones that actually care about me you didn't offer to go to the doctor with me. You didn't even put any cover on me when you tossed me down. All you said was you had to sleep for your precious music and I was bothering you. Don't worry about me ever in this life time bothering you again. I got something you never could give me even with all those words you spouted out. I got a family, I'll have a husband and son too. Which if I remember you said you wouldn't want little brats to raise so you wouldn't have made me happy. I want half a dozen kids at least to start with." Justin said before he tossed the only thing he had with Ian on it. The booklet he'd gotten on his birthday he'd drawn Ian's face on. "Hope the new fuck keeps you warm I heard about." 

"Who the fuck is Ian?" Ethan asked looking at Justin confused. "What now that you're better he's fucking you so much you have brain damage?" He asked. "Or did you have some other guy while fucking me too?" He growled out. "Who the fuck would want to marry you either? You aren't that good in bed anyways." He wasn't going to let Justin call him out without throwing some back at him. "You'd be a horrible dad too, six kids, you'd lose them in the store." 

Justin laughed shaking his head. "No, although Brian and I are fucking like rabbits making up for lost time. There's nothing like having Brian's nine inch cock in my ass while he's pounding me so hard I can't think of my name. I'm nice and tight he tells me every single time he slides into me. Then there's the times when he makes love to me I'd never let you do. I remember your name, but Ian's what Brian calls you, it used to get under my skin at first, but see now, it doesn't. I prefer it since I used to think about naming Brian and my kids Aiden and Ethan. You fucked that up for me like every thing else. You and I only ever fucked because I never loved you. I might have been infatuated by you, but it wasn't love." 

He ignored the brain damage comment. He'd never told Ian about prom because that was Brian and his business. He also ignored the jab about not being good in bed. It was a clear lie since he'd heard the way the asshole screamed while he'd fucked him. It was like a cat dying really which even had his cat hiding. He still hoped that the cat had gotten out and found a new home, with a way better name. The one thing that ticked him off was the jab about being a good dad. 

"I think my son, Gus would tell you that I'm a great dad to him. I share him with Brian along with his moms. I never told you about him because it was one person I didn't want you ever to know about. I guess even if I thought I found something I also knew I hadn't. I couldn't bare to introduce him to you. Plus, I'd rather him never know about the horrible mistake I made in straying from his dad. The man I love with my entire heart, soul, and existence. The man that took care of me while I was in the hospital. He held me when I was cold and gave me actual care. You can't even remember to fed your cat so I'd never trust you with my kid." Justin said. 

"You're a slut just like he is. So go on back to Brian when he gets tired of you again you can find someone else to bitch about your problems to." Ethan said. "I'm surprised the only thing you ever got was pneumonia." He added which was probably the wrong thing to say. "No one would want another Brian in this world either. One's too many as is which I highly doubt the kid really would want you when he's older." He should had stopped while he was behind. 

Justin had turned to walk off, but the last comments got to him and he hauled off punching Ian in the face knocking him on the sidewalk. "BRIAN NEVER PUT ME AT RISK. You are the mother fucker who caused me to end up with pneumonia because you were too busy to call in that the heat was out. Brian's a million times better than you ever were. He asked me to marry him which is better than what could have given me with misery." He took a breath not wanting to pull out the inhaler. "You ever talk bad about Gus or Brian again, I'll bring a world of pain down on you so hard you will be begging me to have let Emmett punish you." He finished before walking away this time not caring about the people who had stopped to watch. It wasn't like he'd done any real damage to Ian. He'd been sitting up rubbing his face when he'd walked away. 

He may have let people know what a horrible person he was. He also might have thought about letting Emmett rescue the cat like he'd offered. It needed a better home than a starving musician as Brian called him. He hadn't given Ian a single dime on the apartment since it had only been a week after the Rage party he got sick. Ian brought it up, but he had held off because he didn't want to really pay for a place that sucked. Maybe it was living with Brian or the fact he enjoyed small comforts like heat that worked which stopped him from doing it. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

The drive back to the loft was mostly quiet besides listening to Gus say random words. Brian kept the smile on his face all the way there. He had pulled Justin into a heated kiss when he'd first gotten into the Jeep though. He'd wanted to show Justin how proud of him he was even if he'd known it was best not to talk. He'd also let his hand rest on Justin's knee on the ride to home. 

Justin let Brian get Gus out of the car seat before they walked up to the loft. Neither one of them had wanted to wait on the elevator. Brian wanted to do more than kiss Justin after the knock out he'd delivered to Ian. However they had Gus so another heated kiss was all he could give for the time being. He did promise to rock Justin's world when Gus took his nap later while they showered. He might have offered up his own ass too which had left Justin groaning when he'd walked away.

Now they were sitting on the floor letting Gus play with the toys they'd gotten him over the last year that was kept there. Brian had pretty much gotten him anything that a child could want or need. He kept them in a large tote inside of the closet brought out when Gus was around. It took two people to move the thing. So luckily Justin was feeling better or they would have had to figure something else out. 

Justin watched Brian who kept placing the stuffed dog against Gus' cheek as if it was giving him kisses. Brian had told him that the next morning they were going to the animal shelter to pick out a dog. They were going to let Gus be the one that decided on which one would come home with them. He couldn't wait til then, but was enjoying now as well with the little boy that already thought of him as a dad. He still wanted more kids with Brian in the future maybe six of them like he'd told the scumbag. 

He had turned Melanie down when she'd asked if he'd be the dad to their next child. He loved them and wanted kids, but he couldn't give up his rights to the baby. He wanted to raise his child with Brian, not have to only see them when the girls let him. He wouldn't go through the hell Brian had even if they were letting him see Gus more now. It would break his heart too much. He never wanted his child to think they weren't loved if they found out he didn't have rights to them. 

Gus was squealing in delight trying to get a hold of the toy while loving the game too. Justin smiled because he didn't want to think about what could have happened if his knight hadn't rescued him. He wouldn't be able to witness this like he always enjoyed seeing. He couldn't believe he ever thought Brian didn't love him either as he watched him with Gus now.

Justin picked up the stuffed elephant that he'd won for Gus using it to give the little boy kisses too. Gus had called it Dum, as in Dumbo,when he had given it to him. He loved it as much as he did the stuffed bear Brian gave him. Gus let out a shrill sound before breaking into giggles of delight. Once Gus finally did catch both the dog and elephant Justin got his attention moving the toy truck with the remote. Gus' eyes lite up and he stood up playing the new game of going after the truck, dropping the stuffed animals. Brian was right behind Gus making sure he didn't bump into anything since he was walking these days; more like running.

When Lindsay and Melanie had agreed to let him have more time with Gus he'd child proofed the loft. Justin was the one that had convinced the mothers to do so because Brian loved Gus. He'd set it up for them to see how much one day before Brian had rescued him from his own stupid mistake. Brian always showed Gus more love when he thought no one was watching. Justin had not only let them see first hand, but he'd showed them the videos he had one of Brian singing Gus to sleep. That was one of his favorites and Gus had gone out like a light. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Gus got tired of the car after a few rounds of chasing it. It was how the next idea came about. Brian was holding Gus in his lap while letting his son play in the paint and paper Justin set on the table. There was a large table cloth on the table and a drop cloth under it to protect the rug. It had been a while since Gus had gotten to do it. Justin was sure that Gus had more paint on his self than the paper though. Brian gently guided his son's hand making designs after Gus had started out slapping the first paper. He even helped Gus draw out his name in paint which Justin thought would be cool for not only them, but the girls too. The year before for a late mother's day gift he'd made Gus' foot and hand prints in cement to go in their back yard. They had gone inside the house instead which Justin had noticed Lindsay had also painted. 

Justin got a picture of the two before he'd started working on his own painting. He felt so much better than he had weeks back. He realized something when the doctor had mentioned that he'd gotten better sooner than he'd thought. Brian was the reason he had like he'd said, but the man he loved had a healing hand on him. He'd taken care of him when he needed it the most which showed how Brian loved him. He couldn't wait to be married to him which would mean Gus would be his son too. He'd seen the shocked looks on their friends when he had finally told them all. It had been even better to see the one on Michael's when he had come out of the bathroom. He hadn't missed him crying either knowing probably that he'd lost in the end. He wasn't going to get Brian as his man like he dreamed of. 

"What's the smile for Sunshine, not that it's not good to see?" Brian asked looking over at Justin. 

"I love you and I'm happy. It's the first day I haven't felt the slightest bit yucky. Yesterday I did a little bit when I first woke up, but not once today." Justin said leaning in kissing Brian. 

"I'm glad and I love you too, both my Sonny boys." Brian said returning Justin's kiss. "If you ever start feeling yucky again I'll drag you kicking and screaming to the doctor if I have to." He warned which Justin knew was true. 

"I'm sorry I scared you, I promise never to get that sick again." Justin replied with a smile. He knew there was no chance of it. He was sure that if he even sneezed Brian would carry him to the doctor after what happened. "After Gus goes for his nap you can use those hands for a different kind of healing." 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian returned the smile and he knew that Justin wouldn't ever get that sick again on his watch. He never wanted to go back to seeing Justin as sick as he was feeling helpless like he'd felt for the second time. This time the hospital stay could have been prevented if he'd only done something, even if Justin hadn't been with him. He should have maned up before it had come to that. The seriousness of their talk was broken by Gus' little hand coming up to Brian's face smearing orange paint all over it.

Justin started laughing grabbing the camera getting a picture of it. Brian's mouth open in shock before he too started laughing at his son's actions. He shook his head asking Gus why he wanted to paint his face. He got a giggle in response before Gus did it again this time getting the paint on his other cheek. Justin was laughing so much he couldn't breathe this time in a good way. 

"I think you are going to be a mini Justin instead of a mini me, Sonny boy. He likes smearing stuff on me too." Brian said with his own laugh. He didn't even care that Gus enjoyed painting him more than the paper. "Let's get you a bath though and let this master piece dry. We can put it on the fridge once it does." He added.

"No daddy, no." Gus pouted at the word bath. He shook his head not wanting to take one.

"You take a bath for us and I'll let you paint me all you want tomorrow." Brian said trying to reason with his son who was almost two. 

"I'd take the deal Gussie. Your dad agreeing to let anyone paint him is a miracle in itself." Justin put in.

Gus thought about it for a moment looking between his dads before he nodded his head. "Duckies too." Gus said. 

"Yeah, you can play with the duckies." Brian said kissing Gus cheek which got paint on his son that had been across his mouth too. "We'll paint your dada tomorrow. After we pick out our new dog." He smiled which had Gus cheering happily as they went towards the bathroom. Gus' paint covered hands holding onto his daddy's shirt the whole way there.

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin hadn't gotten to see the latest addition that Brian had gotten since he'd been sick. It wasn't large enough for adults, but just the right size for Gus and his duckies. Brian had found a large round tub that one might have used to do laundry in the olden days in. Justin was sure that Brian and him got soaked, but the tub could go inside the shower which saved the bathroom floor from being drowned. Gus could splash all he wanted in it and it was portable as well. Justin thought it was a wonder for sure. Brian was smart to buy it because Gus could have flooded the place.

After Brian had cleaned Gus' hands and washed his hair he let him play until the water got cool. Gus let them know when it happened too letting out a scream of the word out, out. Brian had cleaned his face of the paint before Gus' bath. He'd also tossed his shirt in the dirty clothes glad Justin had gotten him to change out of his good one before paint time. They decided to take one later when Gus went to sleep instead of separate ones then. Justin turned the make shift tub over letting the water go down the drain before he dried off from Gus' splashing all over him. Brian hadn't let him take his shirt off worried it might get him sick. He had to change now since he was soaked, his jeans the worst.

Justin worked on dinner while Brian and Gus watched Dumbo until it was done. They sat eating at the now cleaned off table. Justin had placed a bib over Gus' clothes to save them from the way the little boy made a mess. Brian laughed thinking they might should have waited until after dinner to give Gus a bath. Luckily it was easily wiped off with a cloth not needing a second bath though. Justin took the only pill he was still on before they relaxed on the couch letting Gus watch another cartoon. This time it was one of the Pooh movies because Gus loved Eeyore the most.

Even though Justin was better he was still worn out after the long day they'd had. Brian caught him dozing off multiple times before he took Gus to the bedroom. He'd gotten a race car bed for Gus to sleep in when he stayed over after he'd out grown his crib. He might have gotten the wrong size when he got it, but it didn't matter. Gus loved the new bed and had only woke for a moment before falling back asleep. Brian was glad they'd put his PJ's on after the bath he'd had. 

He then picked a sleeping Justin up taking him to bed. It was only seven, but even he was exhausted after the fun they'd had. There was also the happiness of watching Justin punch Ian. Gus being with them had him smiling too as he pulled the cover up over Justin and his self. He placed a kiss on Justin's temple holding him close drifting off into a peaceful sleep. His last thoughts were that come spring Justin was going to be his husband. He already loved him more than anything in the world right along side of Gus. His life was complete now that Justin was well again and Gus was with them for the weekend. His second thought was that he hoped when Gus picked out the dog it wasn't big as a house.

~THE END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all have enjoyed this story that's the end of it. Thanks in advanced for reviews and kudos. I also want to thank you all for the input and wonderful reviews. I hope it was all that you wanted with the ending. 
> 
> Happy Valentine's everyone this is my gift to you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a new story that is twelve chapters long. I hope that you liked the start of this. It is complete so have no fear of that. I'm just posting a chapter each week until it's all posted.


End file.
